A Wonderful Disaster!
by CynicallyCheerful
Summary: Sequel to 'When You Love Someone' Everything was supposed to turn out perfect...but it seems to get worst by the second. How will Kai cope, when Ryu comes back? Will he allow his jealousy for him take over? Will he ever get married? Find out...
1. Great Way to Start The Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except the never before heard of characters (lol) and the plot!

Sequal to "When You Love Someone"

"" – talking

'' – thinking

xx – actions

* * *

**A Great Way To Start The Day**

"TYSON!!!!!!!!"

Two couples hand in hand had stopped in front of the dojo just as Hilary's voice rang throughout the house.

"…Do we _have_ to go in?" Asked a boy who stood at 6'0 with two toned blue, tousled hair with the most vibrant violet eyes.

"Of course!" Replied a girl with lilac layered hair and crimson eyes while punching the boy. She of course looked like an ant with a height of 5'4 standing next to the tall boy.

"AHHHHH!!! I'm Sorry Hil!!!!"

"SORRY, YOU'RE SORRY!!! I'LL SHOW YOU SORRY!"

"…Still wanna go in?" Asked the boy who now had a smirk plastered on his face as he watched the expression on his fiancé's face change from overly confident to doubtful.

"…well…ya…I mean…we promised..." Turning to face the boy with an expression that read 'we're going even though I don't want to 'cause it's the right thing to do.'

"…"

"Kai? Tsuki? Yo what up my home dawgs? Why you two just standin' there baskin' in the sun, come on in." There before the said couple was an old man holding a kendo stick with a smile plastered on his aged face.

"Hey Grandpa!" Yelled Tsuki giving 'Grandpa' a hug

"…Humph…xSMACKx Ow! Why did you do that for?" Tsuki who had an annoyed expression smacked Kai on the arm. Kai who was now nursing his arm turned to glare at the girl who chose to ignore it and continue talking to 'Grandpa.'

"Ignore Mr. Grumpy who is _very_ rude! Kai says hi but he's being _lame_! Right Kai-kun?"

xGlaresx

"Hahahahaha, that's alright home girl, Kai's always been like that" Said Grandpa shaking his head watching the couple glare at each other, well, Kai was glaring while Tsuki was smiling like there was no tomorrow.

→ Dojo

"Hey Tys—" The trio stood gawking, except for Kai who merely looked annoyed, at the scene before them. There on the floor was Tyson face flat muffling illogical things while Hilary stood with her foot on his back smirking at his misfortune. Feeling as though being watch, Hilary turned to look at the trio, her expression changing to one filled with glee.

"TSUKI!!!! You're finally here! Oh hello Kai"

"Nice Welcome Hilary..." Kai said leaning on the door frame looking bored out of his mind.

"Hey Hil, Tyson. I didn't know you could use Tyson as a mop, but don't you think you're making an even messier mess Hil?" Spoke Tsuki grinning from cheek to cheek.

"Ha-ha very funny Tsuki." Sarcasm dripping off of every word that came out of his mouth

"I know Ty, I find it hilarious as well but Kai and I didn't come here to watch you use your mouth for something else other than eating." The grin on her face seemed to expand even more while the fuming boy tried to think up a remark.

"…"

"Hahahaha…Chill Ty. So what is it that you wanted to show us so badly Hil?" Tsuki asked turning her attention from Tyson to the girl next to her.

"Oh ya! Well, I found the perfect catering place! It's fantastic!"

"Great! Where's it at?"

"Downtown near the Bakuten Mall." Hilary's eyes sparkled as she mentioned the said mall.

" Okay let's check it out." Tsuki replied equally excited.

"Uh-Uh…you lady's check it out, I'm not going and I know Kai doesn't want to either."

"Uh…why aren't you guys going?" Tsuki asked perplexed.

"_Because_ my dear Tsuki, it's right next to the _Mall_"

"Uh…so Ty?"

"Kai you explain."

"…Girls plus mall equals chaos…" The boredom in his voice seemed to take up a solid form while the words came out of his mouth.

"Nice job buddy! Now you understand?"

"…So? You can stay but Kai's gotta go 'cause he needs to help and if Kai goes you have to go too"

"And why is that Tsuki?"

"…Cause you're an expert on food" Replied Hilary looking restless.

"…FOOD!!! Well why didn't ya say so? Let's go!"

"You had to mention food, didn't you!"

"Aww...don't worry Kai-kun, it'll be okay the worst that he can do is eat the whole entire store!" Replied Tsuki pinching Kai's cheek causing a blush to appear on his pale handsome face.

"Come on you guys!!! Let's go!!!"

xSighx "This is gonna be a _long_ day, I can feel it..." xSighx

"It will only be a _long_ day with an attitude like yours!"

"...Right...and you know how it can be better?" Kai turned to look at his fiancé with an amused expression.

"Yup!"

"Oh! Would you like to share?"

"...Nope"

xSighx "Why am I marrying you again?" At this statement Tsuki turned to look at Kai with a serious expression and replied:

"I don't think you should be the one asking that particular question."

"Really? Why?" Now interested in what Tsuki had to say.

"Well, because...You _asked_ me to _marry_ you...not the other way around...so it should be me asking **you **why."

"..." Kai contemplated on how to reply to that but nothing seemed to come to mind. Glancing at the girl beside him he was sure he saw a smile try to creep up on her face but it was gone before he could confirm it. Shaking his head Kai looked forward only to find Tyson and Hilary going at it again. Pinching the bridge of his nose he knew that this was not how he wanted to start his day.

* * *

End of Chapter One of the Sequal!!!! 


	2. Old Friends Return

"" – talking  
'' – thinking  
xx – actions

* * *

Old Friends Return

"Hahaha…cheer up Kai, it wasn't _that_ bad and besides we got to see our old friends again!" The cheerful smile contrasted to the scowl that adorned Kai's face.

xGrowlsx "Not _that_ bad. Do I need to replay the events of what happened a while ago?

"…"

→Flashback

"Wow!" Wow it was, the catering store known as 'The Golden Palace' (totally not real!) was beautiful. Cakes displayed for passer-bys to glimpse at, but what made the store one-of-a-kind and hence the name was the inside of the store, with all its magnificent displays and the color of the wall, which was painted golden embellished with ribbons that complemented the color. Those who walked in felt as if they were walking into a royal's room. However, what caught the attention of our food-crazed friend was the many menu's categorized by ethnicity.

"So much food!!!" Drool was slowly sliding down Tyson's mouth earning him disgusting looks from the other customers.

"Tyson! Stop that, people are looking!" Hissed Hilary.

"I can't help it Hil, everything looks edible!"

xSighx "If you don't stop Tyson, I'll make sure the only way you can eat is through a TUBE!!"

"Relax Kai, you don't want to cause a scene" Reasoned Tsuki who was holding her fiancé back from strangling Tyson.

xGrowlsx "I would _relax_ right after I knock him out…"

xGulpx "You don't want to do that…right buddy?"

xEvil Smirkx "Oh, I think I –—" Kai stopped mid sentence because the familiar laughter from behind him caused him to turn and gape, yup The Kai Hiwatari was gaping.

"TALLY-BABA!!!" Screamed the overjoyed Tsuki while glomping the said guy.

"RENĖE!!!" The said girl was now found on the floor next to Tala because a certain lilac haired girl decided test her "glomping" skills.

"It's good to see you too Tsuki, now can you kindly let go I think I'm losing my blood circulation; but you can go and hug Tala to death." Spoke the smirking silver haired girl. Getting up she brushed herself and turned to smirk at the 'melted glacier' as she called him.

"Kai, I see you haven't taken my advice for anger management classes." A smile grazing her lips, matching the glint in her silver eyes that matched her hair.

"Haha very funny…what are you two doing here?"

"Well we were in town wandering when Renèe and I saw you lot enter this place." Answered the tall redhead.

"Oh! And I thought the 'cold-hearted' Tala was gonna get married too!" Snickered Tyson, earning him a bump in the head by Hilary.

xGlaresx "After you, oh wait, you'd probably eat her up!" His glare intensifying.

"Enough!" No fighting kay? Let's play nice and act mature."

"Hey Renèe! You and Tala should get engaged so we could have a joint wedding!" The said girl examined her friend closely to see if she was joking but frankly found none causing a blush to creep across her fair skin.

"…Tsuki…" She didn't know how to respond to that so she turned to her Russian boyfriend for help.

"Well, uh…we um can't…"

"What? Why not?" Asked the very curious Tsuki.

"Because…" started Tala

"Because we don't want to steal your thunder!" Finished Renèe.

"…Why would you steal my _thunder_? We can just share." Replied the very determined Tsuki. A sigh was heard from Tala, which caused all of the attention to be on him.

"Tsuki…we're just not ready yet…ya know…for…commitment."

"But you've been together pretty long all you have to do is say 'I do'"

"…"

"Sorry to ruin this strange moment but can **we** _please_ start ordering, the food on the menu looks good and the store manager has been trying to get your guys' attention for a while now!" Spoke the anguish Tyson who was supported by a nod from Hilary.

"Oops! Sorry, let's begin!" Replied Tsuki with a fist thrown up in the air causing sweat drops from the manager, Tyson and Hilary; while Kai held a small loving smile, Tala smirking affectionately towards his 'little sister figure' and Renèe shaking her head with a smile plastered on her face.

* * *

"No way Tsuki! This looks way better!" 

"Tyson! You've said that for _everything_, besides this looks prettier"

"…But…this still looks more edible _Hilary_"

"Ugh!...Tsuki just chose before I beat them" Replied Renèe holding the bridge of her nose.

"Uh…"

"Why not try the desserts" Suggested the manager, trying to get rid of some of the tension that filled the room.

"…Is that even allowed?" Asked Tsuki.

"For you my dear, we'll make an exception and I don't want to have blood spilt on my floor."

→ Cooks Kitchen

"Oh boy! We get to have free desserts!!!"

"Tyson will you just sit down, you're such a PIG!"

"Hey, no bickering you too."

"You tell them mother Renèe!"

"Shut up Tala!"

"…"

"Okay, our cook has prepared both desserts, enjoy."

"Yummmmmmmmmmm…Tsuki this is the one." Spoke Tyson who looked like he was on cloud nine.

"No way! Tsuki this is way better and prettier." Counterattacked Hilary.

"Um…Guys?" Asked Tsuki turning to the others.

"…I'm not getting involved."

"Sorry TK you're on your own."

"…" Came the reply of Renèe, Tala, and Kai respectively.

* * *

→ 3 mins. later 

"NO THIS IS BETTER HILARY!"

"NO THIS IS TYSON!"

"WHY DON'T YOU TRY THIS HIL, AND LET ME PROVE YOU WRONG!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!" With that said, the Tyson went to hand his dessert plate to Hil but trip on his own two feet, thus sending the dessert to fly straight at the unsuspecting Tala who, after coming back from shock, walked up to the table grabbed Hilary's chosen dessert and chucked it at Tyson, who ducked, and hit Renèe who had a calm look but whose eyes showed murder. Picking up the dessert on the floor, she aimed it at Tala but hit Tsuki who just stood there looking quite amused at her friends' childish behavior. Continuing with their food fight which consisted of Tala and Renèe on one side and Tyson and Hilary on the other and Tsuki and Kai as bystanders, well, Kai looked like he's vein was gonna burst any second. Deciding that their behavior was inappropriate, Kai decided to take things into his own hands because the manager didn't wish to get dessert on his new suit and stood watching behind the doors.

"WILL YOU FOUR GROW—" At the exact moment Kai walked in between the "adults" all four decided to see if they could hit each other but instead ended up hitting Kai who now looked like he was going to **murder** everyone and everything.

"…"

"I AM SO SORRY BUDDY!"

"Kai, please don't be mad!"

"Shit! Kai I didn't mean to hit you, it kinda…um…slipped?"

"…Oops…"

Came the responses from Tyson, Hilary, Tala, and Renèe respectively.

* * *

→ End Flashback 

Thus ending to where Tsuki was still laughing at Kai's misfortune while at the same time trying to clean him up.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha…I…hahahaha…should have brought….a…hahahaahaha…CAMERA!!! You're face was soooooooo priceless Kai…hahahaha…but it shall always be imprinted in my mind for ever…pfft…hahahaha"

"Very…Funny…Tsuki…Ha…Ha…Ha" Came the monotonous reply of Kai

"Well, madam, sir, do you wish to return to pick next time or—"

"Well take it all" Came the firm reply of Kai who still wasn't looking any happier.

"Wha—?

"I don't wish to repeat myself sir."

"Uh…o-okay…when do you want it pre—"

"A month from today, you do know what that is or do you need me to spell it out for you?"

"I-I know sir."

"Good."

xSMACKx "Ow! What the hell Tsuki?" Asked the shock Kai who got smacked upside the head by the said girl.

"…You're _**sooooooo**_ rude! Go apologize!"

"What! _**I**_ don't apologize unless _**I**_ feel _**I**_ need too! We talked about this a while ago!"

"…I'm not talking to you…yet…"

"…."

"Kai this is where you say, 'I'm sorry I'll go apologize' but knowing you, you're just gonna keep your mouth shut." Spoke Renèe trying to ease the tension-filled room.

xGlaresx

"…Ren…I think we should go now…"

"I agree with Tala, right Hil?"

"Ya Ty, I mean we have **lots** of things to do yup! Well see ya Tsuki!"

"Ya Ren and I are gonna go, see you guys…come on Ren." With that Kai and Tsuki were left alone, in the store.

"Are you done being mad?"

"Are you done being an asshole?"

"…"

"…"

"Wanna go get something to eat?"

"Okay, but you have to go like this!"

"…No…"

"Yes!"

"…"

"…Yes…" Came the whispered reply of Tsuki trying to keep the smile from spreading across her lips. No matter how hard she tried, she could never stay mad at Kai for too long because she knew that no matter what Kai was _always_ going to be Kai, and she couldn't, no she wouldn't, change his personality because that made him the person she cared about.

"…No…"

* * *

That's the end of chapter two!!! How is it so far? Don't worry the real trouble will start soon!!! 


	3. Jealous, Much!

Yeah…I was looking at my stats and I was like 'Whoa…Lots of people are reading this…but none of them reviewed  
:( but then I realized I disabled the anonymous…oops!!! Lol…but on with the story!

"" –talking  
'' –thinking  
xx –actions

* * *

Jealous, Much!

It was peaceful morning, birds chirping, people taking their morning walks…yup…peaceful except of course for the screaming coming from a house at the corner.

"AHHHHH!!!!" A scream, which came from Tsuki, sent her older brother Kage (ka-gei) bounding up the steps two at a time.

"Tsuki! What! What happened, did Kai sneak in and try to do something to you cause if he did I—" He stopped mid sentence cause right in front of him was his sister who was jumping up and down holding what looked like a piece of paper, clad in boxers, which he hoped didn't belong to Kai and an oversize shirt.

"Tsuki, you screamed because of some paper!! Are you kidding me! I thought that _boyfriend_ of yours was trying to rape you!"

"…It's _fiancé_ dumbass! Another thing Kai would **never** and I mean **never** _rape_ me! I don't know why you hate him so much. Last this _piece_ of _paper_ in my hand is a printed e-mail from Ryu." With that said, she waited for some type of reaction to from her brother.

"…First of all, Kai doesn't deserve you, that arrogant bastard, and second of all—wait, did you say that letter's from Ryu?" The last statement told her he finally caught on.

"Yup!"

"What's it say?"

"…I'm not telling"

"What! Why?"

"Cause you're mean to Kai."

"…I've always been mean to him"

"…Oh yea…well anyway Ryu said that he's gonna come and visit and help prepare for the wedding!"

"That's good, than we can catch up on old times. I've haven't seen him for over a year." _'Hopefully Tsuki will come to her senses and __**not**__ marry __**him**__, but that's just wishful thinking…xSighx'_ After that thought Kage let out an audible sigh, which Tsuki heard because she took her eyes off the paper to inspect her brother.

"Kage…you…alright?"

"…Huh? What, oh ya, I'm fine…just thinking that's all."

"…You're not having awful thoughts about maiming Kai again cause if you are I'm gonna have to—"

"Chill! I'm not" Kage was holding his hands up in defense to his sister's glare.

xSighx "Fine…well, you gotta leave cause I have to change before—" xDingx The ringing of the doorbell caused Tsuki to rigid and widen her eyes like a deer caught in the headlights.

"OH NO!!!! He's here, Kai's here and I'm not ready yet!!! Kage go and be a good host! And DON'T START A FIGHT!" With that said Tsuki pushed her brother out of her bedroom and slammed the door.

"That ungrateful—" xDingx "Ugh! I'm coming!" Yelled Kage slowing his pace as he went down the stairs dreading to open up the door and come face to face with…

* * *

"_Kai…_" The distaste coating the said name. 

"…_Kage_…" The indifference matched the bored expression on Kai's face.

"…"

"…You gonna let me in?" Kai raised any eyebrow at Kage.

"…I don't want to…but I'm going to…" Stepping aside Kage let Kai enter hoping to catch Kai off guard so he could slam the door on his face but Kai knew this was going to happen so he kind of dashed into the house.

xGlaresx "I hate you…"

"Believe me, the feelings mutual Kage. So where's your sister." Glancing around the room for any signs of the said girl. Kai always felt awkward when left with Kage who was three years older than him, Kai being 18.

"…She's in her room getting—" Kage stopped mid sentence because Tsuki came bounding down the stairs with a smile that, if compared, would match a child who just won a prize.

"Kai-Kun! I'm ready!" She said in a singsong voice.

"…Don't call me that" Grumbled Kai watching the girl.

"You _always_ say that but _you_ know _I_ don't listen!" Cocking her head to one side Tsuki smiled at Kai who adorned no expression.

"As wonderful as it is to watch you two, can you just leave?" Spoke Kage with an air of supremacy mixed with sarcasm.

"…I live here too!" Replied Tsuki with a pout that made the upper corner of Kai's lips to twitch as he tried to hold down the smile.

"…So…you said you two had somewhere to be, I'm just speeding up the process so I can get rid of _**him**_." With the last statement, Kage sent a glare towards Kai who gladly returned it with one of his own. Feeling the increasing tension in the air, Tsuki decided it was time to leave before they go and murder each other. With a sigh, Tsuki shook her head and wondered why Kage and Kai never got along. Shaking the thought out of her mind, she grabbed Kai's arm and lead him out the door, stopping shortly to talk to her brother.

"I'll be home late but in time to cook dinner, since you can't cook to save your life."

"Yea yea, I can't cook, so sue me! Now leave, the presence of _him_ is starting to give me a headache." Smirking Kage turned to look at Kai who chose to ignore him and began dragging Tsuki who was yelling profanities at Kage for being mean to Kai.

* * *

→ Park 

'_Oh boy, I wonder how I'm gonna tell Kai that Ryu's gonna come down early to help with the wedding preparations. xSighx He gets so jealous, even though he won't admit it, of him. xSighx I wonder why? I mean Ryu and I __**used**__ to date but not anymore…Kai's so overprotective…but…it's sweet hehe…"_ Glancing at the girl by his side Kai watched the expressions change on her face, finding it amusing how she lets her emotions flow so freely.

"What are you thinking about?" Asked Kai, deciding it was time to bring her back to reality.

"…Oh, just stuff…" Replied Tsuki glancing at the man next to her.

"What kind of 'stuff'?" He began to feel uneasy as he watched her try to rack her brains for a reply.

"…Um…what if I said a friend who was invited to the wedding decided to come early to help out with the preparations?" Asked Tsuki testing the waters before she went for the dive.

"Depends on who your friend is." Came the skeptical reply of Kai. Feeling safe, Tsuki decided to go for the kill because one, Kai was in a good mood and two; she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Ryusthefriendwhoscomingearlyandbeforeyouprotestaboutititsalreadytoolatebecausehesgonnabeheretomorrow!" Well, that wasn't how she planned to tell him, but the pressure seemed too much for her that it just came out all in one breath.

"…Would you like to repeat that again?" Asked Kai stopping to sit by the bench located in the park under the Sakura tree.

"…um…no? Hehe…" A wry smile adorned her face.

"…how about yes…" Came the firm reply of Kai.

"xSighx Okay, Ryu's coming tomorrow so he can help out with the wedding preparations…" Here confidence in her voice dropped with each word as she watch Kai tense at the name.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Okay! I can't take it! Kai! Say something!" Tsuki asked with exasperation.

"…Something…" Came the curt reply.

"…Not what I wanted to hear…Kai?"

"…It's fine" Oh, but it wasn't fine, Tsuki knew that much because with his 'it's fine' response, Kai smiled, and Kai does not smile, well with an exception here and there…but anyway, he smiled and Tsuki didn't know what else to do but smile back. Both having different thoughts about the events that might play out with the arrival of 'Ryu'.

'…_That smile is starting to creep me out…oh boy I can see it know… (_This is Tsuki's very wild imagination about what might happen)_'Ryu is helping out by fixing the flowers, Kai walks in sees Ryu, glares at Ryu who smiles back and returns to what he's doing not knowing that Kai comes and bonks him on the head' _The image replayed in Tsuki minds causing the girl to cringe at the thought. _'xSighx Oh, I hope that doesn't happen!'_

As Tsuki kept on thinking up different scenarios, Kai was off in his own world as well:

'…_I can't believe __**he's**__ coming early! What was I suppose to say, 'No tell him to go home!' Tsuki would be sad, and I __**hate**__ it when she's sad…Ugh! However, if __**he**__ stays, Tsuki might…she might fall in love with __**him**__ again! I can't let that happen! Ugh! I just have to make sure they aren't alone together…yeah…but wait! I can't do that; she'll think I don't trust her! I don't want that but…xSighx…This is giving me a headache…'_ Tsuki's voice broke his thoughts as he turned to her.

"What? I didn't hear you."

xSighx "I said _Kai_, that I'm hungry…" Tsuki pouted at the last statement which made Kai chuckle at her childish behavior. He always found himself so un-Kai-like around her, it was as if he couldn't control his emotions as he did with everyone else. With her, he felt as if he didn't have to hide behind his walls and that he could let his guard down without people making a big deal out of it.

'_That's why I like, no love, her so much…she makes me feel…human'_ With that last thought Kai got up and offered his arm to Tsuki who gladly took it and headed towards the nearest fast food joint for lunch. Nevertheless, the thought of Ryu coming still lingered in the back of his mind but Kai decided to shake it off and think about later.

* * *

Author: Uh-Oh!!! Ryu's coming!!! lol Well? R&R 


	4. I Don't Approve!

I'm glad people are reading this but could I get at _least_ one review to see how I'm doing, what areas I need to work on and such…ya know…like a peer review or something…

"" –talking  
'' –thinking  
xx –actions

* * *

I Don't Approve!

→ Somewhere…

It was dark and gloomy in that room. A high wooden chair stood behind the closed curtain. A dark oak table sat right in front of it. Seated in the wooden chair was a man, reading the gold-rimmed wedding invitation, his brows furrowing immensely as he absorbed in every word. When he finished reading the invite, he crumpled it with one hand, anger burning in his eyes. He was not happy, no, he was furious with what the invitation contained. Getting up he walked towards the tall wooden oak doors stopping to take one last look at the now crumpled invitation before scowling and leaving the room slamming the doors behind him.

→ Wedding Chapel

Hilary and Tsuki were running around like headless chickens, fixing this, rearranging that, moving this, it goes on and on; but what are the guys doing, watching them of course, afraid they would get trampled if they even dared to step in to help.

"You first Ray" Spoke the blonde haired boy watching the girls in front of him.

"Uh-uh, you first, **I** insist." Came the reply of the raven-haired neko.

"Come on you two, …it doesn't look…_that_ bad…right?" Questioned Tyson.

"…Then you go!" Replied Max and Rei simultaneously turning to their friend.

"What! Why not let Kai go" With that said the trio turned to look at their former stoic team captain who gave them a "Humph" for their answer.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Oh for crying out loud! We're men! We can't let Tsuki and Hilary scares us." This unsuspecting outburst came from Kenny or Chief as he is mostly known.

"…Then you go Chief." Came the simple reply from Tyson.

"Yeah." Came the agreements from both Max and Rei.

"…Uh…I can't! That's right! I can't b-because I promised Tsuki that I'd e-mail all of the invited teams to see if they got their invitations! Yeah!" Looking at 'Chief' doubtfully Tyson turned to the others to see if he believed his story and found that they too looked doubtful; turning to question him about it Tyson found no sign of Kenny.

"Wha—Where'd he go?"

"…Hn…He left while you three were distracted…" Answered Kai who still hadn't moved from his spot on the Chapel wall. Tyson who was ready to retort was stopped short for the Chapel doors were opened revealing a tall man, about 18 with short spiked black hair, hazel-brown eyes, dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Hey! Look guys it's Ryu! Hey Ryu long time no see buddy!" Tyson was the first person to break the silence followed by Max and Rei who too greeted their friend of whom they met a year ago.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, Kage and I were catching up a bit." Kai just watched from his spot on the wall, his face, although remaining stoic was nothing compared to his eyes that were burning with rage aimed at the newcomer.

"RYU!!! YOU MADE IT" Turning to face the voice Ryu found himself being hugged by his best friend and ex Tsuki.

"Hey T, how ya been?" Unlatching her hold on Ryu Tsuki began to tell him about how stressful it's been for the past week and how she appreciates his help. Again, Kai just watched, his blood boiling every second; but if one were to glance at him, it would look as if he didn't care; but Rei knew that Kai was fuming inside, he knew too well and decided to try to calm down the former Captain.

"Hey…Kai…you alright?" Rei asked although he already knew the answer to that.

"…Fine." Came the firm yet cold response of Kai who hadn't taken his eyes off _his_ fiancé and Ryu.

"…You sure?" Rei asked a little more confident that Kai wasn't going to blow in his face just yet.

"…I said **fine** Kon, or do you have bad hearing?" Responded Kai, tearing his eyes away from the group and turned to glare at Rei who decided that he was going to drop the idea about calming him down because he valued his life.

"J-just asking Kai, no need to go commando on me!"

"…" Just then, Kai's cell rang causing everyone to stop talking to turn to him. Looking at the number in his cell, the change of expression from indifferent to furious happened so fast that curiosity was etched on everyone's mind as to who could make Kai, 'The Emotionless King' show such an angry expression. Tsuki was the one who asked the question that was on everyone's mind:

"…Hey, Kai-kun…is, something wrong?" Tsuki began to walk towards her fiancé but stopped when he turned to look at her.

"…It's my…Grandfather…I need to take this." After he said that, he left without a second glance through the Chapel doors.

"Well, we all know that it isn't gonna turn out well!" Everyone turned to look at Tyson with a look that said 'No Duh'

"What!? I'm just saying that we should get as much done as possible before Kai returns, cause I know that **I** don't want to face the wrath of an angry Kai and **I** know that **you** guys don't want to deal with an angry Kai either!" Tyson received nods and 'ya he's right' from everyone, besides Tsuki who knew that **she** would have to calm him down when he returns.

"Well, since that's settled and everyone agrees with me, I think we should get to work!" Just then, the Chapel doors open, causing everyone to go rigid and turn to see who it was. Seeing that it was only Tala, holding a bouquet of flowers, and Reneè, holding another bouquet of flowers, everyone relaxed.

"Hey! You guys are late!" Scolded Hilary shaking her pointer finger at them.

"Ya, well the flower dude had some difficulties finding the flowers that TK wanted us to get." Replied Tala.

"…Hey, what's up with Kai?" Asked Reneè observing everyone as she spoke.

"Yeah, when we got here he didn't even bother to acknowledge our presence even though I really could care less." Replied Tala with an indifferent expression plastered on his face.

"…Voltaire called…" Replied Tsuki taking the bouquets and placing them on the seats.

"…That's not good." Responded Tala. "Well, that just means we gotta work quick before he gets back!" With that said, everyone began to work. Rearranging the many seats that were scattered throughout the yard of the Chapel. Sighing Tsuki took one last look at the doors that lead to the inside of the Chapel and began rearranging the flowers so they would compliment each other.

* * *

→ Hiwatari Mansion 

Kai stepped out of his black Nissan 240SX and walked wryly up the steps and into the already opened door held open by one of the butlers. Sighing Kai walked the up the stairs towards his grandfather's studies. Dreading the meeting that he had with him in a few minutes, his short 'talk' with him a while ago still fresh in his mind.

→ Flashback

"…Hello…" Came the icy greeting from Kai. Hating that he answered his phone already.

" Is that how you reply to your _dearest_ grandfather Kai?" A monotone voice rang through Kai's ears, making his already boiled blood boil once more.

"…What do you want?" Kai asked going straight to the point.

"Why, just to have a word with my only grandson."

"Just spit it out, I'm in the middle of something."

"…Really…well, that _something_ is just going to have to wait, I need you to be here in fifteen minutes, I have _some_ things I need to speak to you about that concerns _your_ wedding." Kai didn't even have the chance to reply because the next sound he heard was the dial tone. Kai decided that he would pay a visit to his grandfather because he was curious as to what _things_ concerned his wedding.

→ End Flashback

Staring at the oak doors Kai turned the handle and walked through, not bothering to knock. There sat his grandfather looking unimpressed and bored. Standing Kai waited for his grandfather to make the first move.

"…Have a seat boy. This won't take long."

"If it won't take long then I'd rather stand." Glaring at each other for who knows who long, Voltaire decided to break the 'contest' and get down to business.

"…You can't marry her."

"…What!?"

"…You heard me or do you need a hearing aide?"

"…You can't tell me what to do."

"Actually I can. You see, I never like that _girl_ of yo—"

"I know, but it never bothered you before! So why now."

"…She's not fit to marry into the Hiwatari family! It'd be a disgrace!"

"…Look, _grandfather_ you have left me alone for a while now, so why don't you continue leaving me **alone** for the rest of my life!"

"…I have a proposition for you." With each new sentence that sprang from his grandfather's mouth, Kai found himself getting angrier by the second, finding himself about ready to strangle his nosey grandfather for trying to butt into his life **again**!

"I don't want to **hear** what you have to say!" Replied Kai, raising his voice as if to make a point.

"You have no choice." Came the short and calm reply from his grandfather.

"…"

"I want you to meet someone…Aya" As if on queue a girl, about 18 with mid-waist light hazel hair and beautiful forest-green eyes walked through the door. Kai found himself approving of how she held herself, confident yet modest. Tearing his eyes from the girl, he turned to his grandfather.

"What does she have to with anything!" Kai felt the pit of his stomach churn giving him a very uncomfortable feeling about this whole thing.

"Well, Aya hear is the daughter of Oumura, Yahiko. A very prominent businessman."

"…So…If you want me to cancel the wedding, than you must be **out of your mind**!" Turning to leave Kai stopped at the sound of his grandfather's voice.

"Why not just get to know her."

"Ha! You don't own me anymore _grandfather_ I'm 18 now, I get to do what **I** want!"

"…So…it wasn't _my_ request you get to know her, it was your _mothers'_." Smirking at his grandson's tensed back, he knew he had him where he wanted him.

"…What?" Turning to look back at his grandfather Kai took one-step away from the doors and one-step closer to Voltaire.

"…Just as I said, your mother _knew_ the Oumura family so…you get the picture, you're a smart man." Regarding Voltaire Kai took a side-glance at the young woman who stood at the corner with a calm expression on her face.

"…You're lying…" Deciding to intervene, the girl, Aya, decided to say something.

"He isn't…Kai…we use to know each other when we were children, before your father walked out on you…" Looking down, Aya decided that the floor looked more interesting than Kai.

"…I need to leave…" With that final statement, Kai turned and walked out the doors, ignoring the surprised look Aya gave him and the murderous one Voltaire had. Feeling suddenly exhausted Kai started his 240SX and drove to Tsuki's house because one: it was closer and two: because he remembered, Ryu was here.

* * *

Is Kai gonna take his grandfather's advice and get to know Aya?  
What about Tsuki? How is she gonna take the news of Voltaire not approving the marriage?  
Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out! 


	5. Anything He Can Do, I Can Do Better?

YEA! I got reviews!!!! Thanks to suzsan and Aminita Virosa-Amaranthus for reviewing! I wasn't gonna update today but the reviews made me happy so I will!

"" –talking  
'' –thinking  
xx –actions

* * *

Anything He Can Do…I Can…Do…Better?

→ Tsuki's House

Sitting on the floor in front of the television, was Kai, behind him, sitting on the couch was Tsuki who was giving him a shoulder rub because Tsuki decided he deserved it after just coming back from a meeting with 'Grandpa'. Ryu was on the other side sitting on a lazy-boy chair watching the couple with a smile on his face. Amused how two _completely_ different people, who didn't share _most_ of the same interest was still able to complete one another…it was just _'amazing'_ he thought. He and Tsuki were never this close and they knew each other _since_ they were babies!

'_Man, they are one __**crazy**__ couple, I must say…but…they're perfect for each other. Ha! I never really imagined Tsuki marrying someone like Kai, who's like her polar opposite in basically…__**Everything**__! It's amusing really, especially how Kage hates Kai's guts but who actually accepts him none the less…okay…maybe that's wishful thinking but hey, he's gotta get along with the guy since __**his**__ sister __**is**__ marrying him!'_ Ryu, who was still deep in thought about the couple, began to subconsciously smirk at the thought of Kai and Kage hanging out at a family reunion. Tsuki who was watching Kage became curious as to what was so funny because his smirk soon turned into a smile and he started laughing aloud, which got Kai to open one lazy eye and look at the man to the right of him.

'…_He's friggin' __**insane**__! What did Tsuki see in this guy anyway! Look at him, laughing over there like some crazed lunatic! Hn…I know __**I**__ wouldn't want to be seen around him…Even Kage thinks he's mad! Ha! He thinks he's __**soooo**__ cool, but in reality…I'm cooler…yup…__**waaaayyyy**__ cooler…"_ Kai was taken away from his thoughts as heard Tsuki ask Ryu if he was alright and if he didn't need to go see a doctor or something. Smirking Kai leaned back and closed his eyes again.

"…You sure your alright man…you didn't get some type of bird flu…did you?" Questioned Kage while slowly looking at Ryu who was slumped on the recliner trying to catch his breath.

xPantx xPantx "Dude…I'm fine…I just had a…funny thought that's all…" Ryu had to stop the chuckle that started to work its way out of his mouth while he spoke. Feeling drained from all the laughing Ryu slumped a little more in the recliner and closed his eyes. Tsuki who was watching all this had a very wry look on her face because one: Ryu was laughing like a maniac a while ago and two: Kai was smirking at the same time Ryu was laughing…She, being **very** imaginative person thought that maybe Kai had some mind control power of some-sort, of which he wasn't telling her. Turning her head to the relaxed Kai who looked asleep, Tsuki inched her face closer to test out if he really was asleep. Kai who was just relaxing felt Tsuki's breath on his face, opened up one eye to look at her. Tsuki just stared right back at him until a smile formed on her face, which made Kai worry that maybe what ever made Ryu laugh _was_ contagious…but he highly doubted it and just went with the excuse of 'Tsuki is just being…Tsuki…'

"…What?" Kai asked.

"…Nothing..." Replied Tsuki who still hadn't removed her face.

"…Then why were you staring?"

"…Would you believe me if I said that I just wanted to stare at your _handsome_ face? Asked Tsuki who adorned a wolfish grin.

"…People who stare for too long are rude, and no, I wouldn't believe you." Replied Kai, a smirk imprinted onto his face. Tsuki began to inch forward a little more until their noses touched. Leaning upward Kai was near enough to plant a kiss on her lips until they heard a cough; turning their heads they saw Kage leaning against the wall glaring murderously at Kai who just a raised an eyebrow as if he were challenging him.

xGrowlsx "_Sorry_ to ruin the moment but, Tsuki…I'm hungry." Sighing Tsuki scooted Kai and went towards the kitchen, 'accidentally' bumping into Kage who returned to glaring at Kai. Smirking visibly, Kage thought of an idea, one involving Ryu kicking Kai's ass. Kai who had closed his eyes again missed the evil smirk that adorned Kage's face.

* * *

→ 5 minutes later…

Tsuki, who was in the kitchen decided to make pasta. Waiting for the water to boil, her thoughts wandered off to earlier that evening when Kai came looking utterly miserable. Her curiosity wanted to know what bugged him so much, besides meeting his grandfather…yesh! _'Just thinking about the old man gives me the shivers'_ Shaking visibly Tsuki began to pour the pasta sticks into the now boiling water, her mind still on the mentioned subject. _'I wanted to ask him so bad…but I didn't want to be a nosy person…if it's important for me to know, I know Kai will tell me…but if not…xSighx…I guess I'm just gonna have to forget about it. But the way Kai looked…it must have been awful…I've never seen him so…so…so stressed out, well besides when there's a tournament…but still…'_

→Flashback

Tsuki and Ryu were talking about what each of them had been up to since the last time they saw each other. Tsuki lying on her bed, she listened to Ryu who was sitting on the floor looking up at the ceiling as he talked. They both stopped their chatter when they heard the doorbell ring. Both hearing Kage say something like 'not here' and someone else saying 'whatever', it went back and forth for a while until Tsuki heard her father say 'upstairs'. Wandering who it could be Tsuki turned to give Ryu a questioning look. As if reading her thoughts he replied: "Maybe it's Kai." Soon enough Kai comes through the door looking completely worn out, miserable, and frustrated. Tsuki got up into a sitting position and welcomed Kai into her arms as he crawled towards her and just collapsed. Ryu, who was yet to be noticed by Kai just had an amused look plastered on his face as he glanced back and forth between the couple. Feeling a second presence, Kai opened one lazy eye, which met two brown ones. Tsuki felt Kai tense up, which caused her to tense up. Ryu feeling the rising tension excused himself and went downstairs. Feeling Kai relaxed into her arms again, Tsuki began to stroke his hair, wandering what had happened…

→ End Flashback

xSighx Breaking her from her thoughts, Ryu stepped into the kitchen.

"Need any help?"

"Um…noooo…" Replied Tsuki unsurely.

"Ya sure? I could get the dessert started if you want." Tsuki gave him an unimpressed look and replied:

"That's nice and all, but you're the guest so go back and sit down." Ryu, who wasn't buying the 'you're the guest' crap, opened the fridge and began to take out some ingredients. Kai who "happened" to walk by stopped and entered the kitchen, giving both adults a questioning look.

"I'm helping Tsuki, by making the dessert. Do you want to help?" Ryu, who read the look on Kai's face wrong hurriedly, replied:

"You don't have too of course. I mean if you don't cook?" Kai who mistook Ryu's sincerity as a challenge asked:

"Hn…I'll help…what are we making?" While giving Ryu an 'I challenge you look.' Ryu who is now completely lost after the look Kai gave him answered slowly:

"Uh…fruit cake…"

"…" Tsuki just watched the exchange completely lost just like Ryu, but possibly even more.

"…Alriiighttt…let's get started Kai" Ryu gave Kai a friendly smile who again mistook it to be a 'fake' gesture of kindness and grunted in response. Kage who was watching all this was laughing silently to himself, thinking: _'oh boy…the fun is just getting started…hahaha…'_

Tsuki who was unaware of the rising 'male testosterone' level returned to making the pasta sauce.

→ To the boys…

Ryu and Kai occupied the kitchen table. Ryu was making the bottom layer of the cake while Kai was cutting the fruit. Different thoughts running through their minds.

'…_Man…this is awkward…'_ Thought Ryu glancing carefully, so he wouldn't be noticed, at Kai who was completely ignoring everyone around him. _'…Should I say something…man…this is __really__ killing me! Maybe I could start off asking him if he wanted to hear a joke…'_ Glancing at Kai again, Ryu decided against it and sighed quietly but not quiet enough for Kai heard the sigh.

'…_Hn…what's he sighing for…humph…I bet he's depressed that he couldn't spend time with Tsuki alone! As if I'd let him! He already spent time with her while I was at the Mansion…the nerve of the guy…I wonder what they were—No! Don't go there Kai, butting into other people's business is __un-Kai-like__…but so is talking to yourself…! Alright…I really have to focus…I've been hanging around Tsuki waaayyy too long!'_

Kage watched the two men who were deeply in thought trying to think up a way to get Kai to become competitive…suddenly a light bulb lit over his head and he smirked.

"Hey, Ryu…"

"Yea." Asked Ryu looking up at Kage.

"Do you think you could make that _delicious_ sauce you put on your fruit cakes?" Watching as Tsuki tensed up.

"Uh…well…" Glancing at Tsuki, Ryu was kinda waiting for a sign from the young woman. Kai noticing that he was glancing at **_his_** _woman,_ narrowed his eyes.

"…It's really up to Tsuki…I mean…we invented that sauce together…ya know…" Kai's right eye began to twitch as heard the word '_together_' Tsuki who was trying to act oblivious failed miserably as Kage turned to his sister and asked:

"Awww…come on Tsuki! Dad loves the sauce that _you_ **and** _Ryu_ make…" Kage was trying, and succeeded, to conceal the smirk so he wouldn't be given away.

"Um…" Turning to look at Kage, Tsuki thought about what he said and replied:

xSighx "…fine…Ryu?" She asked glancing at Ryu.

"Yea…that's cool…well, I mean if Kai's alright with finishing this layer, it just needs to be smoothed out and put into the oven." Ryu replied turning to Kai looking for approval. Kai who looked completely indifferent gave a shrug, got up and began to smooth out the batter, but within him he was beating himself up for agreeing. Smirking Kage turned and left the kitchen.

* * *

→ Ryu and Tsuki 

"…Well, shall we get started?" Tsuki replied with a nod. Laughing a little.

"What?" Asked Ryu

"It's just…remembered the time when we came up with this sauce?" Asked Tsuki with a gentle smile playing on her lips

"Yea…" Replied Ryu who had a faraway look on his face. "We forgot what we put in it that we tried so many different ingredients just to try and find it…hehehe."

"Ya…I guess we should get started huh." Tsuki replied cocking her head to one side while at the same time smiling. They began working, unknown to them the pair of jealous violet orbs that watched with a burning hatred.

→ With Kai

_'Look at them…ugh! How sweet…NOT! 'Aww…Tsuki come and make your special sauce with Ryu…' Stupid Kage…this blows…'_ Just then he heard laughter coming from the two. Scowling, Kai returned to what he was doing. _'hahaha…look at me I'm Ryu…I'm soooo cool! Blah! He makes me want to puke! …'_ After that thought, Kai became completely aware of how he acted was so…Tyson-like. Well, the time when some guy was flirting with Hil…but that's another story… _'I can't believe I just let my emotions get the better of me! I'm Kai…Kai Hiwatari…I don't let stupid emotions get the best of me! I need to calm down…breath Kai…great…I'm talking to myself again…at least it isn't aloud…'_ Laughter caused Kai to turn to the pair who was getting awfully close to his liking. Turning back again, Kai _tried_ to ignore the angry thoughts but found that he couldn't.

'_Can they quit laughing already! It's worst enough that they have a __**special**__ recipe together…they don't need to get all giddy on me! Sheesh!'_ Kage took a peek into the kitchen and found to his glee a fuming Kai who looked like he was fighting his own inner demons while trying to ignore the couple. Smiling he turned and left.

Kai had completed layering the cake with fruit and crème, but he didn't look too happy. Nope. His face was impassive but his mind was exploding. Tsuki and Ryu were reminiscing about the past _**they**_ shared together the whole time! Kai was not happy. Sighing he looked towards the ceiling, closing his eyes…feeling as if he lost the world championship to some novice!

Hearing someone sigh, Tsuki turned to find Kai looking towards the ceiling, well technically not looking because he had his eyes closed. Deciding to see what was up, no pun intended, Tsuki decided to approach him.

"…Kai-kun…" Tsuki called to him while gently grabbing hold of his arm.

"…Hmmm…" Came Kai's response as he looked at her.

"…What's wrong Kai-kun?" Tsuki asked.

"…Nothing…just…exhausted, that's all…" Kai gave Tsuki a small smile who returned it in return before getting up on her tip-toes and planting a light kiss on his cheek Turning Tsuki went back to help with the finishing touch on the sauce. Kai sighed, knowing that he just practically lied to Tsuki about nothing being wrong. To him everything was going terribly wrong…first his grandfather, next his jealousy towards Ryu, and now…this guilty feeling of lying to his future wife! This was not what Kai expected to happen when his wedding was nearing…Plus he still needed to tell Tsuki about what his grandfather said…he knew she'd probably tell him that she didn't care and she'd still go on with the wedding whether he liked it or not, but…he knew she'd feel hurt…deep down she would…

xSighx _'I need some fresh air…'_ With that Kai headed towards the front door. Tsuki noticing one less presence went to get Kai.

"Kai!" Kai stopped and turned to face his fiancé.

"…Hmm.." Came his response.

"Where are you going? Dinner is almost ready."

"…Just for…a walk…I'll be back kay? Don't stay up." With that Kai gave Tsuki a kiss on the lips and closed the door behind him. Sighing Tsuki contemplated whether she was going to go after him or not. Deciding that Kai needed some space, Tsuki went back to the kitchen.

* * *

→ Bakuten Park

Sighing Kai continued walking through the park, going wherever his feet take him. Kai stopped and took a good look around. He found himself on a bridge, looking down at the river, he saw his reflection just staring up at him. Looking…

"…You know…no matter how hard you look…your reflection is going to stay the same." Kai turned his head to his right and found himself staring at forest-green eyes…_ 'Aya'_ Kai thought.

"…Sorry about what happened at your grandfather's home…you must already be stressed about your wedding, you didn't need to be bothered with other things as well…" Turning to look at the man before her, Aya couldn't help but blush…_ 'Wow…whoever's marrying him must be lucky…'_ xSighx Kai turned to look at her again when he heard her sigh. Feeling eyes on her, Aya looked up.

"…"

"…" They stayed like that, just looking at each other…

"Why are you here." Aya looked taken back at the sudden question. She found herself gaping. Smirking at the girl, Kai turned back to look at the darkening sky, stars where almost visible.

"I'm here, because…I saw you…and I thought it only right that I apologize…"

"…You don't have to apologize…"

"Bu—"

"It's my grandfather's fault." Interrupted Kai turning to face the girl.

"…"

"I should be going…" With that said Kai turned to leave. Aya stretched out her arm to try to stop him, but stop in the mid-process of doing so, dropping her arm and just watching as he walked away.

→ Tsuki's Room

Tsuki was pacing back and forth, glancing at the clock ever so often while debating whether or not she was going to go look for Kai. It was only 8:30pm but Kai left at 6pm. Tsuki called his cell to see if he was alright, but all she got was his voice recorder. Deciding that she was going to look for him, Tsuki bounded down the stairs, swung the door open and collided with a toned body.

"…Tsuki…where are you going?" Tensing up, Tsuki looked up to find herself gazing up at Kai who raised an eyebrow at her. Smiling Tsuki latched her self onto Kai who softened his gaze and embraced her back.

"…What wrong Tsuki…" Kai's voice was above a whisper that if Tsuki wasn't close as she was, she probably wouldn't have heard him.

"…I was worried about you…" She whispered back snuggling her face into his chest.

"…"

"…"

"…So…you were gonna look for me…wearing that?" Smirking Kai looked at Tsuki who gave him a questioning look and then looking down at her attire before looking up and turning a nice shade of crimson.

"…" Laughing, Kai gave Tsuki another hug before dragging her upstairs towards her bedroom for some shut-eye…

* * *

Yay!!! I'm done! 

Man! Kai gets _**very**_ jealous easily! Tsuki is _soooo_ oblivious to her surroundings, it's adorable! Ryu doesn't know that Kai's misunderstanding him!

But wait! I just threw in Aya again!…hmm…will Kai see her again? If so…what's gonna happen?

Tsuki still hasn't found out about what Voltaire wants Kai to do! O.O;

Oh boy! Who knew things could get pretty hectic when one's wedding is in a month! Could things get worst or will it start to get better for the couple towards the end??? Stay tune to find out! XD

R&R PLEASE!!!!!!


	6. What's Yours is Mine!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…except the ocs and the plot

Thanks to **Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus** for reviewing again! You inspire to update

"" –talking

'' –thinking

xx –actions

* * *

**What's Yours is Mine!**

Kai was pacing. Pacing back and forth, with a balled up fist pushed up against his lips. Tsuki felt like she was gonna get sick just watching his motions. Kai brought Tsuki up to her room to discuss some important matters concerning her and him. They had been up there for half an hour. They weren't discussing, yet, Tsuki was just watching Kai pace who in turn looked completely troubled.

"…Kai…" Tsuki said his name slowly.

"I think you should come and sit down…I think if you continue to pace, I'm gonna be sick and we won't be able to 'discuss' whatever you want to 'discuss'" Kai stopped pacing and looked at Tsuki. He walked towards her and took a seat beside her.

"…My grandfather doesn't approve…of us…" Kai continued to look at Tsuki who just raised her eyebrow in return and replied:

"This…this is what has you all worked up? You're joking right?"

"The approval or the worked up part?" Questioned Kai hoping in wasn't the latter; he really didn't want to explain why he was worked up. He didn't care if his grandfather approved or not, it was keeping up with Ryu that had him stressed. The boy was perfect! Even Kai knew that. He couldn't find one single fault that the guy had, not one! And it was driving him mad!

"Both!" Came Tsuki's response. "I thought you said that you could care less if your grandfather approved or not, and here you are getting all worked up about it! Is this why you were stressed out last week when you came back from your gramps place?" Sheesh!Tsuki thought that Kai was going to tell her that he was having an affair with another woman! Good thing that wasn't the case.

xSighx "Tsuki, I could care less about grandfather's approval, really! That's not the reason I'm stressed out…it's…something else…something that you wouldn't understand."

"…Oh…" Came Tsuki's response.

xSighx "Things have been a little hectic lately…and…I just need to settle everything before our wedding." Kai got up and walked towards the window. Tsuki shortly followed.

"…Hmmm…"

"Don't worry, I won't let _**anything**_ mess our wedding up kay? I know you want everything to turn out perfect…and I'll make sure it does…nothing's gonna mess up your day." Kai turned towards Tsuki and brought her closer to him, resting his head on top of hers.

"…But…it's _your_ wedding day too…" Came the quiet reply.

"…Yeah…but it's mostly centered around the bride…which I'm thankful for. I don't think I could handle the attention."

"He…he…hehehe…yea…the vein on your head begins to throb when all the attentions on you." Tsuki buried her face in his chest to muffle the laugh.

"…"

"What? It's true!" Tsuki looked up at Kai who looked down at her. Leaning up Tsuki was met with soft lips, closing her eyes; she relaxed into the kiss…

* * *

→ **Wedding Rehearsal**

Kai was nowhere to be found. He said he had another meeting with his grandfather and would be running a little late. Nope. It wasn't a little late. Nope. It was already six in the afternoon; the rehearsal should have started an hour ago. Tala was sleeping, using Renée's lap as his pillow. Tyson was whining about starving to death while Hilary threatened about beating him to death if he didn't shut up. Kage was looking beyond pissed muttering about how if Kai couldn't show up on time for a wedding rehearsal what makes it so sure he'd show up if his baby sister was giving birth to his niece or nephew. Max, Rei, and Ryu started to play 'Go Fish' with the cards Max happened to have. Mr. Kishuko just watched as the restless young adults tried to entertain themselves. Lastly, Tsuki was looking a little more depressed with each passing second. Ryu feeling bad dropped his cards, got up and sat next to her, trying to cheer her up. Even the preacher looked restless.

"Maybe we should replace the groom to be, temporarily, until he gets here." Suggested the preacher. Everyone looked at each other. Tala who was now awake was looking at everyone with a dazed look.

"Why not Ryu." Suggested Kage. It was such an innocent request and no one else wanted to do it, afraid if Kai were to walk in any second he'd strangle the pretend groom, all looked towards Ryu who gave all of them a 'you gotta be kidding me' look.

"Hah! Funny guys, so…where's the 'just playin' Ryu' anyone?" Ryu's face fell dramatically when all he got were serious faces, even Tyson looked serious.

"Uh-uh…no way! Kai's gonna kill me!" Protested Ryu, but stopped seeing how depressed Tsuki was. She didn't even look like she was paying attention.

"…Fine. But if Kai kills me, I'm gonna murder each and every one of you" Ryu Replied pointing his pointer finger at each person for an added effect.

"All right! Shall we get started?" Asked the preacher.

→ **With Kai**

"Shit! I'm really late! Tsuki's gonna kill me!" Kai just left the mansion a few minutes ago. He's grandfather asked Kai _again_ to give Aya a chance, get to know her before he got married to Tsuki or _**her**_ as he put it. He couldn't even say her name!

'_Why can't he just understand that I __**don't**__ want to get to know Aya, I'm satisfied with Tsuki! That old man needs to get a life.'_ Kai was brought back from his thoughts as he made a sharp exit that lead to the wedding chapel. Kai parked his black Lamborghini and headed towards the back of the chapel where the rehearsal was being held. What he saw when he opened up the doors that lead to garden, was what he called his 'living worst nightmare'! Everyone was at his or her places, except him who was replaced by _**Ryu,**_ who right now was going to be buried six feet under because _**he**_ was _lip-locked_ with _**his**_ wife to be. Kai turned and left that instant, ignoring Tsuki's pleas of 'wait' 'let me explain'. Kai for once in his life, felt like crying. He felt…broken, torn apart into tiny pieces. He felt like his whole world came crashing down, _**she**_ was _**his**_ whole world…but it seemed Ryu beat him… _'Damn! When I thought everything was gonna be alright…this happens…why…? Why...'_

Kai subconsciously, because he was preoccupied with stopping the tears, got into his car and was about to speed off but stopped so quick he could of sworn his head would of cracked if his head had made an impact with the wheel if his seat belt wasn't on. There in front of his car was Tsuki. She was completely pale with her mouth agape.

"Good God Tsuki! What the hell do you think your doing?!" Yelled Kai stepping out of his car to see if she was alright.

"…I…I…" Tsuki turned to Kai, still completely pale. Kai looked furious. If she wasn't still shaken up about nearly being hit with the car then she would of high-tailed it outta there.

"Well?!" Barked Kai.

"I…I can…I can explain everything…" Tsuki's color began to slow return. Taking deep breaths Tsuki looked at Kai again.

"…" Kai began walking away. "There's nothing to explain, I saw what I saw."

"But…you don't even know what happened!" Protested Tsuki.

"…There's **nothing** to tell! You like the guy right! Then why don't you just marry him right there! No one was stopping you! Heck! I won't even stop you!" Kai turned, closing his eyes to try to stop the already forming tears. Feeling a hand on his arm, he turned to look at Tsuki. She had her bangs hovering over her eyes.

"…Don't…please…don't say that…please…" Her voice was above a whisper, Kai had to strain to hear her.

"…Then what do you want me to say…do you want me to say that it's alright. That I don't care! Cause frankly, I **do**! No matter what I do Tsuki…_he's_ **always** going to be one step ahead of me…heck…he 'pretend' married you first…there's no point…he'll **always** be better." Kai again began to walk away.

"…That's not true…It's not true…" Kai stopped and turned to Tsuki who still hadn't looked up at him, but he didn't need to look her in the eyes to confirm what he saw…she was crying…crying…Kai fully turned to face her now. He _hated_ seeing her cry. He _**hated**_ it! But she didn't deserve to cry, it should be him who was crying…not her…she didn't have her heart ripped out of her chest, she didn't….she didn't feel the pain that he felt…so she had no right…but there she was…crying.

"…" Kai just stared at her; he didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted to leave and never look back, but the other…just wanted to stay and make her smile again. He didn't know what to do anymore.

"…I'm sorry…I'm sorry that I'm crying…I shouldn't be…but…I can't help it…" Kai looked up. Kai always wondered how she did that, how she knew what he was thinking.

"…"

"…He's not better than you Kai…your just fooling yourself…if he was better than you…do you think…_**I'd**_ be marrying you…it's not true." Tsuki lifted her head, the tears gone. Kai looked away, unable to look her in the eyes. He knew she was walking towards him, but…his feet wouldn't budge. She was already in front him, yet Kai wouldn't turn. He felt her hand caress his face, taking hold of it and turning it until he found himself looking into her eyes.

"…I'm sorry…that kiss…it wasn't suppose to happen. I'm not going to say 'it's not what it looks like' because that'd be bullshit…but I am going to say it meant nothing. It was the 'spur of the moment'. To tell you the truth, I thought of you when Ryu and I kissed…but then…I realized…it wasn't you…I'm sorry…" With that said, Tsuki turned and began to walk away. Kai just stood there, looking at the spot she once stood. Kai did the unthinkable; he smiled; looking up he saw that Tsuki was almost at the door. Kai bolted towards her; he grabbed her arm causing her to turn to look at him with a shocked look.

"…Wait…" It was his turn to call out to her. She stopped and turned to him, eyes wide as saucers. Kai began to raise his hand. Tsuki closed her eyes thinking _'Oh no! He's gonna hit me!'_ Instead, found soft lips against her own while feeling hands grab hold of her waist. She relaxed. Happy that he didn't leave her. She thought he would, and she didn't blame him if he did, but there he was, kissing her…like this was their last time together…

* * *

→ **With the others**

"They're kissing!" Whispered Tala, who was peeking through the crack of the door. He heard everyone give a relief sigh.

"…Do you think Kai's gonna kill me if he sees me right now?" Asked Ryu. Everyone gave him a 'you think!' look.

"…yeah…I thought so..." xSighx "Guess I better start climbing the wall" Everyone thought he was joking but nope! Ryu _was_ literally climbing the stonewall, well, climbing the tree in order to climb the wall.

"What are you doing!" Whispered Hilary. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

"…Well, at least it might be less painful than Kai's plan!" Ryu was already standing on the wall, getting ready to jump down.

"Dude, you're crazy." Spoke Max. He received nods from everyone.

"Ryu, get down, I don't think my future son-in-law would do such a thing, it was just an accident." Mr. Kishuko tried to reason with man. Ryu gave him a 'are you kidding me' look and replied.

"No. To Kai, kissing Tsuki means you just signed your death wish! Accident or not! I can't face him! If he sees me, he'll strangle me! I don't want that! I want to live a little bit longer." With that said, Ryu jumped off the wall. The others heard a 'Thud' and then a 'Shit, guys, I think I broke something…ow, ow, ow…guys!' The others looked at each other and sped through the door in order to get to Ryu.

"…Guys? Guys? I'm serious! Guys!"

* * *

Done! Here you go **Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus**, hope you like it! R&R Please!!

Well, wasn't that intense! Seems like the closer the wedding gets, the problems keep growing!

How much worst can it get from here? hehehe...you'll have to wait so stay tuned!


	7. Can't Hide From Me!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the ocs and the plot.

"" –talking

''+ _italics_ –thinking

xx –actions

* * *

**Can't Hide From Me!**

Ryu had been dodging Kai ever since the rehearsal. When he came by to see Tsuki, Ryu would run towards the back door and high tail it outta there. Even when they were fixing up the rented ballroom, Ryu would stick close to the others and try to ignore the murderous glare that was trying to burn a hole in the back of his head. Yup. That was how life was. The wedding is in a week, everyone, especially Tsuki was working hard to make sure everything was perfect. Heck! Even Kai was helping, well, he was just standing next to Tsuki 24/7, glaring, but hey! He was doing something.

→**With Kai**

Kai took a deep breath of fresh air. The wedding was in a week, but he wasn't nervous. Why would he be? He didn't feel threatened by Ryu anymore so, there was nothing to worry about right? Looking around he spotted a mass of light hazel hair. He knew who it was, Aya. Lately, Kai had been bumping into Aya. She seemed to be at the same exact place at the same exact time! Kai felt somewhat crept but brushed it off as mere coincidence. Even though Kai didn't want to get to know Aya, he did anyways with all of their "bumping" into each other. Kai saw Aya walking towards him; he was kind of hoping that she didn't see him but no such luck.

"Hey Kai, fancy bumping into you again." Aya gave him a warm smile, which he didn't return because he was Kai.

"Hn." Was the only reply he gave her.

"…So, you nervous about the wedding?"

"No."

"Not one bit." Asked Aya seeming surprised. Kai nodded in response.

"I don't feel I need to be."

"Oh…Hey, do you want to grab some coffee?" Aya looked up at Kai expectantly, silently praying that he wouldn't turn her down, after all, she saw that Kai _was_ headed for the coffee shop. Sighing, Kai agreed.

→ **Renée's POV**

Tsuki looked like a complete wreck. No joke. We were at the bridal store to see if the dress, which I add took _**forever**_ for Tsuki to decide that she wanted it, wasn't ready. Tsuki looked like she was gonna faint, so me, being her friend stood next to her just in case. After the 'incident' at the rehearsal, Kai and Tsuki has been _inseparable_, again, not joke. However, they seemed a lot happier, which I'm glad. Sometimes I wonder if Tala and I decide to tie the knot, would our wedding be this crazy cause if it is, shoot, I don't know if I can take the pressure! Watching Tsuki over here made think that I'm glad I'm not a perfectionist, if I was, then I'd be just like Tsuki, and I know we _just_ need **one!** I watched as the sales lady walk away. I tapped Tsuki on the shoulder and asked:

"So, what's up?" Tsuki gave me a small smile.

"She said that the bride's maids' dresses are ready, but mine isn't, but, it will be ready in two days. So, do you think you can come back with me again?"

"Yeah. Of course."

→ **With Aya and Kai**

"So, you aren't excited about your grandfather handing over the company to you?"

"…I already knew." Aya had been trying for a while now to get Kai to converse, but she was failing miserably. She tried beyblading, what were his favorite pastimes, his favorite food and other subjects but all she got in response were either short sentences or 'hn'. She was about to give up when she thought of another topic.

"So, how would you describe your wife to be?" Kai looked up at Aya and then looked away. Kai didn't know if he wanted to talk to Aya about Tsuki, he wasn't embarrassed about her; it's just…he never described Tsuki to anyone; he felt that it was personal. Aya feeling that she might have hit a nerve replied hastily:

"You don't have too…" Aya looked down at her almost finished latte.

"She's…perfect." Aya looked up when she heard Kai reply. He had a far off look in his eyes as he spoke.

"She's different from anyone I've ever met. I know we had to go over some bumps a few times, but we always made it. Heh… I don't even know why I'm telling you this, I barely know you, but…" If Kai hadn't looked dazed, he would of notice the longing in Aya's eyes. She felt her guts churn, and she felt…jealous…jealous that he would never feel the same way for her as he did for Tsuki. She hated it. No matter what she did, Tsuki would be the only one he'd ever notice. She wished Tsuki would just get out of the picture or something! _'She doesn't deserve him…I __**do!**__ I know __**everything**__ about him! Everything…but…'_At the exact moment, Aya turned her head and she saw the said lilac girl heading towards the coffee shop. Thinking quickly, Aya grabbed Kai's hand, which caused him to look at her. However, since he tuned to look at Aya and since he still had that far away look, he didn't see his fiancé's sadden look as she turned the opposite direction, away from the café. When Kai got back his senses, he raised an eyebrow at Aya who took her hand away and smiled sheepishly.

"Eh…sorry, it's just that…it was really sweet." Aya tried to plaster a convincing smile, which worked since Kai went back to sipping his coffee completely oblivious to what had happened earlier. Sighing, Aya also went back to finishing her latte hoping not to cause suspicion to the bluenette man in front of her.

* * *

→ **With Tsuki**

'…_I can't believe he would…no! Kai isn't someone who would do that right? Is it because of the "kiss" that happened last week at the rehearsal! He couldn't be trying to get back at me by having an affair with another woman when __**our**__ wedding is next week!'_ While Tsuki was debating, she didn't notice that she passed Renée who just watched as her friend walked by.

"Tsuki" Renée called out.

'_I can't believe him…'_ "Tsuki!" _'The nerve of that guy!'_ "TSUKI!" Tsuki stopped walking and looked around her until she spotted Renée who had a murderous look on her face.

"Goodness Woman! Are you deaf! Didn't you hear me calling you? And where's our coffee?"

"Sorry! In addition, no! I'm not deaf! And no I didn't hear you calling me just now cause I was thinking and I didn't get our coffee!" Tsuki replied answering Renée's questions in the right order.

"Oookay! Why didn't you get our coffee?" Renée raised an eyebrow at Tsuki, curious because Tsuki _loved_ coffee, really _loved_ coffee.

"…Because there was a long line and I didn't feel like standing in it, knowing that you might get worried if I took too long!" Responded Tsuki giving Renée a wolfish grin.

"…Okay, let's go now then. I'm craving for a mocha latte." Renée began to walk towards the direction of the coffee house when Tsuki's scream of "NO!" caused her to stop.

"Why?" Questioned Renée, wondering if her lilac haired friend was hiding something. Tsuki tried to think up a good excuse. She didn't want Renée to see Kai with the other woman, she didn't want Renée to give her a pity look or start a fight with Kai, without knowing if Kai was cheating on her or not. But she already had too much on her mind that she couldn't think of an excuse.

"…I…I just don't want coffee anymore." Replied Tsuki turning away from Renée.

"…Why? Did something happen?"

"…No…I just don't want any! Okay…I just don't want any…" Renée didn't bother to interrogate Tsuki any longer, something was bothering her, and whatever it was, was at the coffee shop.

"Fine. Their latte's aren't that great anyways. Let's go home kay?" Renée gave her friend a comforting smile, which Tsuki returned, glad that Renée didn't bother to question her more.

→ **Kishuko Household**

xDingx The sound of the doorbell caused Ryu to jump over the sofa and hide.

"Ryu…you do realize that if Kai were to walk towards the stairs, he'd see you." Kage stated watching the paranoid Ryu slowly get up.

"…Well, where am I supposed to hide?" Whispered Ryu.

"First of all, why are we whispering? And Second of all, why don't you face him like a man!" Kage whispered back.

"…I don't know why we're whispering, and I. Want. To. Live!" Whispered Ryu.

xDingx The doorbell rang again but this time accompanied by voices, which belonged to Tsuki and Renée. Sighing in relief, Ryu got up and opened the door for the girls.

"Hey ladies, how did it go?"

"It was fine." Replied Tsuki taking her shoes off.

"You ladies hungry?" Asked Ryu walking towards the kitchen.

"…Not really…you Ren?" Asked Tsuki already on the third step of the stairs.

"…Just a little…you alright?" Renée looked at her friend with a concern expression.

"…Yeah…just…tired…" Came the response as Tsuki turned and continued her way towards her bedroom.

"…Did something happen Ren?" Asked Ryu returning with sandwiches, handing one to Ren.

"…I don't…know…She came back acting like that after she returned from the coffee shop." Renée never took her eyes off the spot Tsuki was once standing, worry etched on her face.

"Maybe that's it. The coffee must be wearing off, leaving her tired." Ryu made an educated guess, because when Tsuki has coffee she's bouncing off the walls, but once the caffeine wears off, she's as tired as a parent who had to stay up all night taking care of a baby!

"…But, she didn't have any coffee."

"?"

"She came back, but…she didn't have coffee. When I asked her what was up, she got all defensive on me…so I left it at that."

"That's a smart move Ren. Your right. Just leave her alone, you too Ryu, when she's ready, she'll tell us or we can just have Kai get it from her." Renée and Ryu looked at Kage as if he had grown an extra head and arm.

"…What?"

"Did you just suggest that we ask Kai to help?" Asked a shocked Ryu who went over to feel Kage's forehead to see if he had a fever.

"I'm not sick! And what's wrong with me suggesting for Kai's help?" Asked Kage looking at the two like it was a no brainer question.

"…You _never_ _ever_ mention Kai, not unless you're cursing him out, but other than that **never**." Replied Ryu, still in shock.

"Yeah…and here you are _suggesting_ we ask him for help." It was Ren's turn to say something. Kage looked unimpressed.

"It's like Tyson saying he's going to go on a diet!" Ryu was given a 'that's all you got' look from Kage.

"…He's right Kage…it's just…unheard of…"

"…Fine! Whatever! I'm going to my room." Kage got up, walked up the stairs and disappeared into his room.

"…I think Kai's grown on the guy, don't you think Ry?" Asked Ren.

"…Yeah, I think he has…maybe I'll be able to grow on Kai!" Suggested Ryu. Renée just shook her head and walked into the kitchen.

"…What? You don't think Kai will forgive me?" Asked Ryu, but didn't get a response in return.

"…okay…maybe you're right…but still Kai cou—Kai!" Ryu turned to find Kai staring coldly at him.

"Heh…when did you get here?" Asked Ryu getting up slowly. Kai just stared at him.

"Kai could what?" Asked Kai.

"What?"

"You never finished your statement." Was the returned response

"Oh…I was saying that Kai could, Kai could check up on Tsuki to find out what's wrong! Yeah! That's what I was going to say" Ryu gave him a wolfish grin and darted for the kitchen but didn't make it cause Kai asked:

"What's wrong with Tsuki?" Turning, Ryu faced Kai and replied:

"We don't know; she was like that when she got home, so we were wondering if you could find out what's up since you're her fiancé after all." Without another word, Kai ascended the stairs towards Tsuki's room.

"Smooth move Ryu, smooth move." Came the voice of Renée.

"…Eh…At least he didn't kill me!"

* * *

→ **Tsuki and Kai**

Tsuki had her face down in her pillow. She felt exhausted. She just wanted to go to sleep, but she couldn't because at that moment someone decided to walk in. She knew who it was. Because he never knocked, he just barged in; you'd think he learned after walking in on her changing few times, but nooooo! She felt him sit beside her, but she didn't feel like facing him, not right now.

"…What's wrong…?" His voice was like music to her ears. She muffled her reply.

"Come again?" She turned to fully face him now.

xSighx "Nothing…"

"Hn. The others don't think it's 'nothing'"

"…I'm just tired…that's all."

"Hmm…then move over."

"…What?"

"I'm tired too, so move over." Tsuki did what she was told, and moved over so he had room to lay down.

"…Kai…"

"…Hmm…"

"You wouldn't cheat on me…would you? Even if it were to get back at the kiss that happened last week right?" Kai turned to look at Tsuki, confused.

"What makes you say that?"

"…Just curious…"

"Well, you know what they say: 'Curiosity killed the cat'"

"Yeah, well, I'm not a cat and besides, satisfaction brought it back. But really…"

"…No…" Came the short reply.

"…If you were seeing someone, anyone, you'd tell me…right?" Kai looked at her again, wondering why she was asking all these questions.

"…Depends…"

"What do you mean 'depends'?" Asked Tsuki turning her head slightly to look at Kai.

"…Depends if it involves you…" Kai leaned forward to try to capture Tsuki's lips, but was met instead with her cheek.

"…Who was she…" Kai again looked confused.

"That woman you were with at the café" Kai hacked his brains for a woman and a café when it hit him, _'Aya'_ he thought.

"…How do you know about that…?"

"…I saw you two when I was going to get Ren and myself some coffee."

"…She's just someone I know through my grandfather. Nothing more."

"…How long have you two known each other?"

"What's with all the questions?"

"Why are you being so defensive?" It seemed that their voices were raising with each question.

"Are you…_jealous_?" Asked Kai, looking at Tsuki who began to turn slightly pink.

"…Uh…no…maybe…yes?" Came the responses.

"Well, don't be, she's not my type."

"…You have a type?" Kai turned to glare at Tsuki who smirked right back.

"…"

"…If she means nothing, than why were you two holding hands?" Tsuki turned to her side so she could avoid Kai's gaze.

"…"

"…"

"…We weren't _holding_ hands, she sort of grabbed mine, when I was lost in thought." Tsuki snorted.

"…Didn't look like that to me…You had a dazed look in your eyes." Kai glared at the back of Tsuki's head, who felt it, but made no acknowledgement.

"…The only _reason_ why _I_ had a _dazed_ looked was because…"

"Because what?"

"Because…" Kai didn't know what to say. He didn't want to tell her that he had a dazed look because he was describing to someone he barely knew about what he thought about his future wife.

"…So, you ran out of excuses?"

"…"

"Thought so, so how long have you two been seeing each other?" Tsuki didn't sound angry, no, she sounded hurt, and that was what made Kai's heart ache. His pride told him he didn't have to explain himself but…his heart told him otherwise.

"We haven't been "seeing" each other, more like "bumping" into each other."

"…Riiighttt. You expect me to believe that." Kai made an audible sigh, and the next thing Tsuki knew, she was being turned around until she met with violet orbs.

"…Hello…" Replied Tsuki.

"…"

"…" They just stared at each other, until Kai decide to break the silence.

"We were talking about you" Tsuki raised her eyebrow.

"How does talking about me, end up with you and her holding hands?"

"She said, she thought what I said was sweet, and kind of grabbed my hand."

"…What'd you tell her?"

"…"

"…Are we playing a guessing game, cause I know you know that I suck at those." Kai smirked at Tsuki's childish behavior. He nuzzled his face on the crook of her neck causing her to squirm.

"Hehe…Kai-kun…stop, you haven't told me what you told her about me!" Kai stopped and muttered something but Tsuki didn't catch it.

"What?"

"isaidyouwereperfect."

"…I don't understand you…"

xSighx "I. Told. Her. That. You. Were. P-E-R-F-E-C-T." Kai spoke slowly and spelled out the word 'perfect' knowing Tsuki would spell it out too. Once it sunk in, Tsuki turned a bright shade of pink and buried her face in her pillow. Sighing Kai laid back down, closing his eyes knowing, full well, that his Tsuki was back to normal.

* * *

Wow! That was long! 

The wedding is in a week and Ryu is _still_ afraid of Kai, but I wouldn't blame him!

Aya and Kai have been "bumping" into each other lately, coincidence or not? Plus, Aya doesn't sound too happy about Kai and Tsuki! What will she do? Will she let Kai be or ruin Kai's and Tsuki's relationship? What do you think? Me?...I don't know... XD

Well, Please R&R!!! It's not _that_ hard All you gotta do is press the button...yup...the button! It's right down there...(Points down at the button)


	8. There's Always Tomorrow

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Beyblade related but I do own the ocs and the plot.

"…" –talking

'_italics'_ –thinking

x…x –actions

* * *

**There's Always Tomorrow**

→ **Wedding Day**

'_Today's the day…'_ Thought Tsuki. She was in a bathrobe, pacing in the dressing room. She wasn't nervous, no, she was worried, worried that something bad was going to happen. She didn't know what, but she knew. She always trusted her "female intuition" but right now, she was hoping that she was wrong.

"Tsuki, are you ready—Tsuki! Why aren't you dressed?" Melanie, Kage's girlfriend, was standing by the door.

"Hey, what's up? You nervous?" Melanie put a comforting hand on Tsuki's shoulder. "It's alright to be."

xSighx "It's not that, it's just…It's just, I have a feeling that something's going to come up and, I don't know." Tsuki sat on the chair and buried her face in her hands.

"Hey, nothing's going to go wrong okay? Come on, we need to do your make-up."

"Make-up?" Asked Tsuki confused.

"…Yeah. Don't worry it won't be heavy, so come on the others are waiting." Tsuki nodded and followed Melanie, the worry still lingering in the back of her mind.

→ **The Guys**

"We have one more hour before the wedding, so what do you guys want to do to kill time?" Max looked around at all the other males expectantly.

"_We_ aren't going to do anything. _We_ are just going to stand here and wait." Replied Kai crossing his arms and leaning on the pillar.

"…You're no fun…" Pouted Max.

"Hn. Tsuki worked too hard to for this day, and **no one** is going to ruin it."

"…True, but…I'm bored" Whined Max. The others just shook their heads and sat down on the available seats.

* * *

→ **Somewhere…**

"Sir, are you going to attend?" Came the voice of the butler.

"…" Silence was all the butler got as a reply.

"Not to be a busy body, but, _he_ is _your_ only grandson."

"…"

"Sir. I know the doctor said not to strain yourself, but, maybe _you_ should attend. It's the least you could do out of respect."

"…" The butler sighed and retreated from the dark bedroom. Nothing he said seemed to reach the old man. The butler took one last glance and closed the door behind him.

"…" The once strong old man, who frightened others, looked fragile. Looking at the door to make sure no else was going to enter, the old man opened up his drawer, and pulled out a crumpled gold-rimmed invitation. He stared at for a long time…contemplating…suddenly, he felt his chest tightening, he hit the button on his table, but before he knew it, his vision became blurred and his world turned into a black abyss…

* * *

→ **Wedding**

Everyone was in his or her places, it was a private wedding, only the teams were invited along with family members; no one knew about the wedding, heck! The press never knew that Tsuki and Kai were dating, but now getting married. Kai was stationed where every groom was to be. And there he was waiting. The 'Here comes the bride' tune began. The doors opened and Kai turned, founding himself staring at Tsuki who held a gentle smile on her lips, one of her arms encircled around her father's who looked like he was going to cry; Kai found himself smiling. Everything felt like it was in slow motion, and the only ones there was himself and Tsuki, no one else. She had finally reached him, he wanted to caress her face, but he held himself back. Nothing was going to ruin this moment, nothing. _'Finally'_ was the thought that was running through both of their minds. They turned to face priest.

"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Tsuki and Kai as they exchange vows of their everlasting love." Tsuki and Kai glanced at each other.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do, and I know her mother, if she were alive would too." Tsuki's father spoke up, the priest smiled and turned back to the couple.

(Okay…I'm just going to fast forward it because…I have no idea what the priest says after that…and I don't think you want to read the long speech the priest gives….)

→ **Fast Forward**

"At this time, I'll ask you, Kai, and you, Tsuki, to face each other & take each other's hands." Kai and Tsuki did just that. The priest was going to continue until…The chapel doors were forced opened. There stood an aged man in a black and white tuxedo, Kai recognized him right away, it was his _grandfather's_ butler. The butler strode up to Kai.

"Master Kai, you must come quickly! It's urgent!" The butler's voice was one of despair.

"Can't you see I'm busy!" Hissed Kai, glancing at Tsuki who had her faced turned.

"I know Sir, but…your grandfat—" Kai interrupted him.

"Look, whatever it is that involves my _grandfather_ can be dealt with later!" Kai gave him a menacing glare.

"Sir…Your grandfather is in the hospital! He is in critical condition and wishes to see you!" Tsuki lifted her head up to look at Kai, but she couldn't decipher his emotions, even his eyes were just an empty void.

'_I knew something was going to happen…but…xSighx'_

"Go…." Kai turned his head to Tsuki who was looking directly at him.

"What?"

"…I said…Go…Even if you hate your grandfather, you shouldn't just leave him like that…" Tsuki had again turned her face from Kai.

"…No. You worked too hard for this, we, we waited long enough for this, I'm not going to throw it away and wait again just for that _old man_" The guest just watched in suspense, everyone thinking the same thing _'Will the wedding go on, or will be cancelled?'_ No one knew.

Sighing Tsuki turned to Kai and gave him a comforting smile.

"…It doesn't matter, the wedding _was_ ruined the moment we were interrupted, _and_ it wasn't even on the part where he says 'does anyone object'. Tsuki chuckled a little trying to lighten the mood.

"Sir…there's not much time…" Kai chose to ignore the butler and continued to stare at his or was soon to be wife.

"…Tsuki…"

"Kai, you heard him, there's not much time. Go." Sighing, Kai knew he wasn't going win, he kiss Tsuki on the forehead and turned to the butler and gave a nod. Both left right away.

"…Soooo, I'm guessing you're rescheduling?" Tyson was hit on the head with a bouquet of flowers from Hilary who was across from him. She gave Tyson the 'shhh' sign and signaled with her head to Tsuki who still had her back turned from them. Slowly she turned around.

"I guess, I have to apologize…but as you can see, the wedding's cancelled, but I don't want you guys to leave on any empty stomach, sooooo, let's head over to ballroom for something to eat!" Tsuki gave everyone a cheerful smile, but anyone who knew her well enough, knew that she was faking her cheerfulness.

"Hey, T., you alright?" Tala walked up to Tsuki and wrapped his arm around her shoulders in a comforting gesture.

"Yeah…I need to change…" With that, Tsuki left.

"…"

* * *

→ **Bakuten Hospital**

"…I'm here, this better be good" Kai stood next to his grandfather, even if he was looking like death, Kai didn't show him any sympathy.

"…Hn. I didn't think you'd show." Voltaire gave his grandson a weak smirk.

"…What do you want?" Kai's glare softened a little _'Damn. I've been hanging around Tsuki way too long, I think I'm going soft!'_

"…The company…it's yours" Voltaire's voice was raspy and soft.

"I know."

"The house…it's yours as well…"

"…"

"The wedding is cancelled I presume."

"What do you think?" Kai's voice was harsh as a blizzard storm.

"Is that how you talk to a dying man, my boy!" Voltaire tried to glare at his grandson but failed miserably.

"Hn."

"…Leave. I wish to rest." With that, Voltaire closed his eyes. Kai knew he wasn't dead, yet, because ECG showed that his heart was still beating. Kai turned and walked out of the room. Outside he was met with the butler.

"How is he Sir…?"

"…" Kai turned to footsteps to find him staring at the doctor.

"Ah! You must be Kai Hiwatari right?"

"Hn. Is he going to live?" The doctor was taken backed by the blunt response

"Well, your grandfather has heart problems…"

* * *

→ **Dinner**

"Man. Can you believe that? Kai and Tsuki had been planning for a while now." A tall man with reddish orange hair spoke.

"Yeah, I know what you mean Michael, but…" A young woman with glasses and orange hair looked at the drink in her hands.

"Hey Michael, Emily, you two should eat before you leave." Tsuki came up to the two with a smile plastered on her face. She was wearing a formal royal blue dress.

"Hey, don't worry about us Tsuki! We just finished eating!" Replied Michael with smile.

"That's good, well I better make sure everyone got something to eat before Tyson decides to wolf down the whole table." The trio turned to find Tyson doing just that. Suddenly the doors opened and Kai came through them, looking aggravated. Scanning the room, his eyes met with crimson. He crossed the room until he reached Tsuki who gave him a gentle smile. Michael and Emily left, the two to converse privately.

"So. How is he?"

"He'll live." A scowl adorned his face

"…" Tsuki raised an eyebrow at him

"Yeah. I know. The way Vladimir was talking, I thought for sure he was a goner, but no, he's gonna live."

"Okay."

xSighx "Sorry about this whole thing, if I knew he was going to live, I wouldn't have went."

"…Yeah. But, you didn't know that. Besides it goes against your 'honor' code."

"…" Kai just glared at Tsuki who smiled right back.

"Besides, there's always next time. Right?" Tsuki cocked her head to one side.

"…Yeah, and the next time will be better." Kai wrapped his arms around her and gave her a comforting hug.

'_Yeah…Next time…'_ Tsuki buried her face into Kai's chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

* * *

Well, there you have it! How is it so far?

Kai and Tsuki's wedding has been cancelled.

Whoops! False Alarm. Voltaire isn't going to die.

Hopefully, the second wedding will turn out well.

Please! Please! Please! R&R Please?!


	9. My Whole Life

**TsukiKishuko**: Hey folks! It's been a while since I've updated this story. But you can't blame, it gets pretty disappointing when only a couple of people review, while a **TON** of people read. –glares- I need some reviews, if you don't mind of course:p Well, enough babbling…on with the story…Oh! And thanks to those **who do review!** You make me happy!

* * *

**My Whole Life**

"So Voltaire is going to be alright?" Aya took a sip of her latte, never taking her eyes of Kai. "Yeah. _Unfortunately_…" Kai and Aya "bumped" into each other again, so they both decided to grab some coffee. Two days had passed since the wedding was cancelled. Kai and Tsuki have both decided to make it next month. But right now, Kai felt that he needed some time away from Tsuki, for a while.

"You must have been pretty upset about having to cancel your wedding."

"…Yeah…but…not as much…" Aya gave Kai a quizzical look. "I mean, I **am** disappointed, it's just…not as much. You see, I've known Tsuki for _about_ five years, and out of those five years, we've been dating for four. So…it kinda feels like we're already married…I'm _always_ at her place, since I try to avoid my grandfather as much as possible…so…" Kai left it at that, he didn't know what else to say. Aya just nodded her head and turned to look out the window at the busy streets.

"…Is she upset?" Kai turned to look at Aya, who was still looking through the glass window.

"…Probably…She's been planning this for a while now…so, I wouldn't be surprise if she was…" Kai also turned to look at the crowds of people try to get to their destinations.

"…Why…why aren't you with her?" Aya had now turned to look at Kai, who turned to look at her as well.

"…I…I wanted some time alone…" Aya smile at Kai and raised any eyebrow at him. "Really? Then what are you doing spending time with me? That's not very _alone_." Kai smirked and shrugged his shoulder before replying, "It's a different alone time, I just needed some time, without her…you know?" Aya's smile widened, and in a mocking voice said, "Kai Hiwatari, are you getting tired of her?" Kai looked taken back.

"What? No! That's not it at all. It's just, with the wedding and all, she tends to get…a little…scary…" Aya laughed at Kai's facial expression. "Are you afraid of her?"

"What? Of course not! It's just…she gets scary when it comes to perfecting things." Kai looked out the window again. Aya sighed and looked down at her almost finished latte.

"So, you like 'perfectionist'?" Aya looked up to Kai, waiting for an answer.

"…Not really…" Aya now looked confused. "If you don't like 'perfectionist', then why are you…with her?" Kai turned to Aya and sighed.

"She's not perfect…no one is…" Aya furrowed her eyebrows. "But, you just said that she was a perfectionist."

"…She is a perfectionist…only _sometimes_…most of the time, she messes things up. To tell you the truth…I'm a perfectionist…I try to master everything, until it's perfect."

"…"

"…So, if she _was_ a 'perfectionist', I don't think I'd have looked her way…but since she's a complete klutz…it was hard to miss her." Aya watched Kai's mouth curve into a small smile, her forest-green eyes saddening, while her heart was breaking into smaller pieces.

* * *

**Kishuko Living Room**

"What! No Way! What if Kai found out! Then we'll never get married!" Tsuki was looking at her 'girlfriends' with wide eyes.

xSighx "That's why you don't tell him anything!" Hilary patted Tsuki on the knee, trying to give her a convincing smile. "What?! But Kai finds out about _everything!_ Renée! Tell them!" Everyone turned to Renée. "Well, I think it's a great idea." Tsuki's jaw hit the floor. "Yeah! So it's on! We'll have the best bachelorette ever!" Mariah, and Hilary began jumping up down. _'Oh my…Kai's gonna kill me…'_

**Tyson's Dojo**

"Aww! Come on Kai! It'll be fun!" Tyson, Rei, Max, and Tala were all trying to talk Kai into doing something.

"No!"

"Look Kai, it's all in good fun. Besides, Tsuki doesn't have to know about it, that is…if no one tells her…" Tala looked around at the other guys present who nodded their heads, before turning back to Kai who held an impassive look.

"No! Besides, you guys are the ones who want it, not me." Tala put his hand on Kai's shoulder, who raised his eyebrow at him. "Kai, you're getting married. You'll never have the freedom, a non married man has!"

"Your point?" Max decided it was his turn to try to convince their stoic friend.

"What Tala means is…you'll never be able to chill with other girls."

"When have I ever "chilled" with other girls?" They all looked at each other. Kai did have a point. He never "chilled" with any other girl besides Tsuki.

"Kai, as your friend, the reasonable one, I think it's a great idea." Kai raised his eyebrow at Rei, the least person he expected to go with this idea in the first place.

"…"

"Come on Kai. You don't have to do anything!" Kai looked at all of them, and sighed.

"Fine."

"Aw Come—! Wait. What?" Tyson looked at Kai. "I said, fine."

"Yes! The best Bachelor Party is coming to town!"

* * *

**Somewhere**

'_There has to be a way…he can't marry her…I can't let him…'_ Aya stopped pacing, she walked over to her window. _'He doesn't know what he's doing…I __**know**__ for a fact they weren't meant for each other…I just know…but…how will I make him realize…'_ Aya let out a frustrated sigh. She didn't know why she was acting like this. She barely knew him, yet…she felt that he was **her** whole world…but **she** wasn't his…Tsuki was. Aya closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She needed to stop thinking about him. _'But I can't…I…I love him…more than Tsuki will ever…more…'_

**With Tala and Renée**

'_I can't believe they made __**me**__ responsible for this party…Hilary planned it…not me! Ugh'_ Renée wasn't watching where she was going, so she didn't see the preoccupied redhead who was headed her way until she walked into him.

"Oof! Ow…Ren? What are you doing here?" Tala got up and helped his girlfriend off the floor.

"Uh…I went to grab something to drink. But, what are you doing here?"

"…I went to grab something to drink as well…in fact, it's this store right here." Renée looked at Tala and at the store… "Okay…well, I wanted coffee…so I'll be going. See you at home?" Tala nodded his head and leaned down to give his girlfriend a small kiss. Tala watched Renée blend in with the crowd before continuing on his way. _'Man…that was close…if Ren found out I was planning Kai's bachelor party…Oh boy! I'd be dead…'_

**Bakuten Park**

Kai was relaxing under the Sakura tree…not thinking about anything…not the wedding, not the bachelor party…nothing…

Kai felt someone sit down next to him, opening one of his eyes, he saw crimson orbs staring at him…Tsuki.

"Hey…I thought you were hanging out with your family?" Kai leaned on his elbows.

"…Yeah…change of plans…" Kai nodded his head. "So, what about you?" Tsuki turned to look at Kai, a smile grazing her lips.

"…Just…relaxing…that's all."

"Hmmm…Fun."

"Hn." Tsuki laughed while bringing her knees up to her face. Kai closed his eyes, he loved that laugh…it…soothed him.

"Kai?"

"Hmm…"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Someone…"

"Who?

"Someone…who's not you." Kai turned to smirk at Tsuki who turned away.

"So, who's this _someone_? Do I know the person?"

"No."

"…"

"…"

"Is it a she?"

"…Yes…"

"Is it that one girl I saw you with?"

"…"

"Hmmm…Well, I'd better leave you to your thoughts." Tsuki got up but was pulled back down by Kai.

"Hn. I was just kidding." Tsuki raised an eyebrow at him. "Huh?"

"About thinking about someone."

"Oh…So?" Kai sighed.

"So, you don't have to go." Tsuki laughed again.

"But I do!" Tsuki got out of Kai's grasp, and began brushing herself off. "Ryu wanted to take me out dinner tonight." Tsuki watched Kai's facial expression turn to a cold one, as his eyes burned with anger. Silently Tsuki was laughing inside. _'Let's play a little a bit longer'_ "So, I have to go Kai, I don't want to be late…so I'll see you later okay?" With that, Tsuki began to turn, holding down her giggles. Kai watched her leave. _'She's serious…Does she just think, I'm gonna let her have dinner with __**him**__…She must be out of her mind!'_ With that last thought, Kai got up and began to run towards her.

Tsuki was too busy silently laughing that she didn't notice that Kai caught up to her and began to quietly walk up to her. When Kai was close enough, he grabbed her by the waist and carried her off the ground.

"Ahhhh!!! KAI! Put. Me. Down!" Tsuki turned to "glare" at Kai who just smirked.

"No."

"Ugh! Kai! Please!"

"Hn. Why? Are you eager to go on that _date_ of yours?" Tsuki stopped squirming to look at Kai, she replied in a very serious voice, "Yes, I am." Kai turned his head, hauled Tsuki over his and began walking. "Kai! Where are we going?" Kai didn't respond.

"Kai! Please?" Tsuki started to whine. Still no response.

"Kai? Are you mad?" Tsuki waited…

"No."

"If you're not mad, then why didn't you answer me before?!"

"I didn't feel like it."

"Ugh!" Kai continued walking, with Tsuki dangling over his shoulder drawing shapes and animals on his back.

It felt like Kai had been walking forever, but he suddenly stopped and placed Tsuki down. Fixing herself, Tsuki turned to glare at Kai, but found him staring past her. Turning around Tsuki found herself staring at the ocean. Tsuki turned to look at Kai.

"Kai?"

"Hmm."

"Why'd you bring me here?" Kai shrugged his shoulders and turned to look at Tsuki.

"I felt like it."

"Oh…" Tsuki leaned on Kai who wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck.

"Are you disappointed?"

"About what?"

"That you're going to miss your date with _Ryu_." Tsuki smiled. "No."

"Why?"

"Because there was no date." Kai had stopped nuzzling her neck and turned her around until they were facing each other. "What?" Tsuki gave Kai a wolfish grin.

"I said there was no date! I just made it up to make you mad!" Tsuki turned around and leaned on the railings. Tsuki felt Kai lean in as well, his head on her shoulders.

"Kai?"

"Hmm."

"Would you ever replace me?"

"Hmm?" Violet orbs met with crimson ones.

"You know…if you find someone else…"

"Tsuki…We're getting married."

"Yeah. Next month." Kai sighed. "No, I won't replace you."

"How do you know that? What if someone much better than me comes along? Then what?"

"Nothing. Because no one "better" than you _will_ come along."

"How do you know that?"

"Tsuki. Are wedding is in a month. I don't think anyone will pique my interest by then."

"You never know."

"Are you hinting at something." Tsuki gave Kai a quizzical look. "What?"

"You know, are you hinting that you've found someone to _replace_ me?"

"What?! No! Why'd you think that?"

"Oh, I don't know. The way you were talking sounded as if you didn't want me anymore." Tsuki pushed Kai's face away from hers in a playful manner.

"Hehe. You know, I could never replace you!"

"Exactly."

"?"

"Just like how you can't replace me, I can't replace you. You mean too much to me."

"Really?"

"Really." After that, Kai and Tuski just stood in silence, enjoying each other's company, while watching the sunset over the horizon.

* * *

**TsukiKishuko:** Done! Well, that's about it, for now...Ya know...Reviews make me update faster because it makes me happy! So make me happy and Review!!!! XD 


	10. Party Outta Control!

**TK:** Hey my readers, sorry I haven't updated this story in such a long time! It's just, I've had sooooo many ideas for my _Moonlight's Inferno_ that I had to write them all down before I would forget. But here it is the newest Chapter. Don't Forget To Review!!! Please? –does puppy pout-

* * *

**Party Outta Control!**

**In a Club**

"You know what? I change my mind, I'm gonna leave." Tsuki headed out the door of the rented club, but Renée and Melanie were too fast for the poor girl. The music was blaring, all the female bladders that they knew were there. There were also people that Tsuki either knew or didn't; so far she had been "attacked" and "sandwiched" all in the same time span by four guys of whom she didn't knew. It was really awkward.

"Come on Tsuki, we haven't even had the jell-o shots yet!" Stated Melanie, dragging the girl back to the dance floor. "Jell-o what? No way! I am **NOT** having some unknown male—" "Relax."

**Meanwhile…**

"Dang…what are we gonna do?" The guys were lounging at Tyson's Dojo. Tyson was already bored and hungry. "I wonder what the girls are doing this late at night?" They guys nodded in agreement with Rei, "Yeah, they said they needed some 'girl' time." Tala spoke from his place on the other side of the room. Turning, Tala addressed Kai, "What do you think they're up to Kai?" "Hn."

**Back to the Party:**

It had been two hours since the party started and Tsuki was starting to have fun, or it could have been the little bit of alcohol that Hilary snuck into her drink. It may have only been two hours, but the party was already crazy, guys began stripping in front of Tsuki, but were dragged away, personally, by Hilary.

**The Guys:**

"Guys! I'm hungry!" Tyson began rolling around on the floor, whining. "Tyson, shut up! Ryu and Max should be here soon." Just as Rei finished his sentence, Ryu and Max walked in holding a bag of Chinese food in each of their hands. Tyson was the first to get his meal, so he would stop complaining. "Tomorrow, we're gonna have a blast!" Tala dug into his food. The others, excluding Kai, agreed. Rei turned to Kai, "Come on Kai, loosen up!" "Hn." Tala rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, he'll loosen up when he sees all the beautiful ladies." Kai glared at Tala, "I'm not taking any part in this." Tala gave Kai an unimpressed look, "Yes you are, you don't want to disappoint the girls who want to dance with you." Tala gave Kai a sly smirk. "Hn. You're forgetting Ivanov, I'm engaged." "So? You're not married yet! You can still have some _fun_." "Hn. Whatever. But remember, NO STRIPPERS!" Tala sighed, "I know, I know…but it would have been fun…" The others in the room shook their heads.

**The Girls:**

"WHAT! Are you mad?! Have you all lost your minds!" Tsuki was sure her eyes fell out of their sockets, and was hoping her friends were playing a trick on her, but their sly smirks and slow advancement towards her told her otherwise. "No! Don't come any closer! I'll…I'll hit you!" But the girls didn't listen. Tsuki hit her back against the wall, there was no escape…gulping, Tsuki met her fate.

"There!" Mariam dusted her hands and looked to the others to gain their approval, which she did. "This is not what friends do to each other!" Tsuki was securely tied to a chair, no escaping for her. She glared murderously at all her friends. "Loosen up! It's only **one** time." Renée smirked at Tsuki's disgusted expression. "One Time! Ren, you guy's hired a **friggin'** stripper!"

xKNOCKx

Everyone turned their heads towards the door that lead to the other party. Mariah raised any eyebrow, "I think that's him." Suddenly the girls heard, "Open up, I was told that the person responsible for this party was behind this door." Tsuki, for a second time, felt her eyes bulge out of their sockets. If Kai found out, Oh God! She didn't _even_ **want** to think about it.

**The Guys:**

"I'm worried about the girls…they've been gone for a _really_ long time." Everyone, excluding Kai, turned to Tsyon. Rei was the first to speak, "Tyson, are you feeling…alright?" "Yeah, why?" Max was next, "Well, you just thought about something that doesn't revolve around food." "Hey! I resent that!" Rei chuckled, "Anyways, I think the girls are fine, they can handle themselves."

**The Girls:**

Tuski was a _very_ bright crimson, the "police" had untied her while striping slowly at the same time. Right now he was giving her a "lap" dance. The girls, watching Tsuki's reaction, stood on the sidelines laughing silently. The nearly naked "policeman" came towards Renée who raised an eyebrow and said, "Uh-Uh, I hired you to give _**my**_ almost married girlfriend a good time, not me."

* * *

**The Next Day:**

"Ugh! Close the curtains!" Tsuki pulled the cover over her head, she had a major headache and the bright light wasn't helping. Someone yanked the blanket form her. "Ugh! Nooo!" Tsuki opened one of her eyes and came across Kai's smirking face.

"Heard you went clubbing…" Tsuki could hear the laughter in his voice. "Ugh! Kai!" Tsuki saw his smirk widen, "Let me guess, you got a hangover…your _**first**_ one…" His smirk turned into an evil grin as he saw Tsuki bury her face into her pillow and mumbled something along the lines of, "Shut up Kai…" Kai pulled the covers back over her head, but gave her a small peck on her forehead before that.

**Later That Same Day…**

"Guy's night out?" Renée looked at her boyfriend, a little skeptical. "Yeah. I mean, if you girls get to go clubbing…_all_ night, then we men, should be able to have a guy's night out." Renée gave Tala a contemplating look, "Fair enough, but I warn you Ivanov, if I found out that you've cheated on me, you can kiss the power to produce mini-yous' good-bye!" Tala gulped and nodded his head.

**Hiwatari Mansion:**

The music was blaring, girls were located everywhere in the Hiwatari household. All the guys from the other teams were present. Enrique was by the door showing in all the ladies while at the same time checking them out. Kai was by the bar. He was not having a good time. He already brushed off at least fifty girls, and he was only on his tenth shot of vodka.

"So, this is _you're_ party?" Kai turned around towards the familiar voice and found Aya standing there in a short black dress. Kai raised an eyebrow at her, "What are you doing here?" Aya looked around, "I heard that there was a party and only ladies were allowed, so…I decided to check it out. But I'm surprised **you** were behind it." Kai snorted. "It was my friend's idea…I have nothing to do with it." Aya chuckled at Kai and sat next to him at the bar.

**Kishuko Household**

The girls, as in Renée, Mariah, Hilary, and Tsuki, were all chilling in Tsuki's living room. Melanie walked in giving the girls a questioning look, "So, I guess you girls haven't heard then?" Renée turned toward Melanie, "Heard what?" Melanie smiled at all of them, "About the crazy party that's being thrown at Kai's place." The girls, excluding Melanie, looked at each other and back to Melanie, "WHAT?!"

**Hiwatari Mansion:**

Kai had fifteen shots of Vodka, five shots of tequila and a glass of piña colada. He was feeling kinda loose. He and Aya had been talking, Aya didn't have as much as he did, the whole time. Aya got up, "Care to dance?" Kai couldn't help but smile, he got up and led Aya to dance floor. The started to grind against one another, hands began roaming, especially Kai's hands, which began to roam Aya's body. He had no idea what he was doing, but he knew that he liked it. Kai stopped and turned Aya around. Forest-green collided with violet, the gap between them closing

Enrique was at the door again, "Hey ladies," he was looking at the three girls' asses as they walked inside. When he turned to greet the new guests, Enrique saw a _very_ emotionless Renée. His smile dropped, "Heh…Renée…what are you doing here?" That's when he noticed the other girls, his face fell even more when he noticed Tsuki was among them. _'Shit…we've been discovered!'_

"Well, Enni, we heard a rumor about a party at Kai's place and it was a _**girl's only**_ party." If even possible, Enrique's face fell **even** more, he began to pale.

"But…I don't recall you or—" Renée peeked in, "the other guys being females…not unless you guys are hiding something…" Enrique stayed quiet and stepped aside and pointed among the crowd, "Tala's that way."

When Renée and Tsuki reached the redhead, they found him "dancing" among more than two women…Renée stepped up to the redhead and tapped his shoulder…Tsuki bit her fist to suppress the giggles.

Tala turned around, his smile instantly dropped. There, in front of him was Renée.

"Ren…Heh…what are you doing here?" Renée just raised any eyebrow at him. Tala heard giggling, he looked around Renée and spotted Tsuki, "Hey T…you here too?" Tsuki nodded her head, "Where's Kai?" Tala looked towards the bar, "Uh…he was at the bar but he probably went upstairs to his room…he wasn't enjoying the party." Tsuki shook her head. "Sounds like him." Tsuki then began to make her way towards his room.

* * *

Kai and Aya were making out heavily on his bed; Kai lost his shirt and pants a while ago. He was now only in his boxers. Aya lost her dress too, she only had her undergarments on. The two of them were so into their make out, they missed the hurt look that a certain crimsoned eyed; lilac haired girl gave towards Kai. Before closing the door, she placed a certain diamond ring on the drawer… 

"Tala."

"Yes Ren…"

"You do realize, when you throw a bachelor party, you throw it where we, the guy's girlfriends and the bachelor's fiancée, won't find out about." The two had sat themselves at the bar. Tala nodded his head, turning to take a sip, he spotted a blur of lilac.

"Hey! Tsuki!" Tsuki stopped and turned towards Tala. "Did you find him?" Tsuki nodded her head, "yeah…he…he was…asleep…" For some reason Renée and Tala had a hard time believing her.

"Oh…so, what's the rush?"

"I…I…just…feel claustrophobic…that's all…" She looked at Renée, "I'll see you later…" Renée looked at Tala, who nodded at her. Renée ran after Tsuki. Tala on the other hand, began to make his way towards the stairs.

* * *

It was at the point where Aya's bra came off that Kai came back to his senses. Panting heavily, Kai got off Aya and wiped his mouth. _'What am I doing? This isn't like me…'_ "Kai…" Kai turned back to Aya, who didn't even bother to cover herself. Kai turned away and began to put his clothes back on. Aya got off the bed and followed suite. 

"Kai" Kai didn't bother to respond to her, let alone _look_ at her, one thing was one his mind _'Tsuki…'_ He opened his door to come face to face with Tala who had his fist raised to knock the door.

"Oh, you're awake." Kai gave Tala a quizzical look. "What?" Tala raised an eyebrow at Kai, "Tsuki said that you…" Tala spotted Aya fixing herself, "…Kai…you didn't." But Kai wasn't paying attention _'Tsuki…she was here…no…then…she…'_ "Where is she?" Kai looked at Tala. "She left." Kai was quick to hide the surprise he got from Tala's cold reply. "Tala, you got it all wrong…we didn't…I had too much to drink…—" Tala held his palm up, "Don't explain to me Kai, explain to your ex-fiancée." Kai's face fell as he saw the diamond engagement ring that Tala held up.

To be continued…

* * *

**TK:** There you go! Hope you like it...the ending was kinda angsty...but that's kinda what drama is all about. Tell me what you think okay? Don't forget to R&R ! 


	11. Rain

**A/N:** Don't kill me!!! I'm sorry I haven't updated in like…FOREVER. But you see…I have a _really_ good excuse. You see, my other story: _Moonlight's Inferno_ has totally got me writing, I have tons of ideas for it and well…eh…plus, my **REVIEWERS**, have me updating weekly cause…I just can't disappoint them…I'm not saying my **two** reviewers disappoint me cause they **actually** review!!! (Thank you by the way) But any way…**IF** you do review, I _might_ be motivated to update ASAP…so…review, that is if you _want _to…(it isn't _that_ hard…) I'm not _trying_ to be mean…I just want _a few_ reviews, ya know…to see how I'm doing, if it's good or not…or if you have suggestions I'm all ears…uh…eyes…um…whatever. I mean…_approximately_ **50** people read each chapter…some more than others…so…yeah…I think you folks get where I'm going at… Okay, I'm done. On with the story:

**Disclaimer:** This is seriously going to be my last one…it's going to stay the same, so if you see _**anything**_ related to beyblade…off the bat…it's not mine.

* * *

**Rain**

Kai was lying on his bed, twirling the engagement ring; he hadn't slept at all after last nights events. Sighing, Kai threw the covers off him and went into his walk in closet. He knew what he had to do: he needed to set things right again.

xxxxxxxxx

(_Sniff, sniff)_ Tsuki told herself that she wasn't going to cry, that she was going to stay strong, but the tears continued to fall. _'How long…how long has he…'_ Tsuki closed her eyes, the memory of her seeing him at the café to the part where he told her that they were just friends. Tsuki opened her eyes. _'He's been cheating on me ever since. I should have questioned him further when he…when he hesitated while telling me that they were just friends…'_ Tsuki clenched her bed sheet, the tears falling more rapidly. She felt so stupid, all the years she had been with him…gone. It was all for nothing, right? _'If it was, then why does it hurt so much?'_

Ryu stood outside Tsuki's door; he wanted to go in and comfort her, but then he heard sniffling. _'I'd better wait till she's ready. I can't believe Kai would do that. He was so protective of her…why? Why would he throw everything away like that? …No. I don't believe it, there has to be more, maybe we're missing something…or…am I just hoping? Hoping that this is just one big misunderstanding?'_ Ryu sighed and headed back to the guest room, his mind heavy with thought.

ooooooooo

Kai was parked a street away from Tsuki's home. He had been there for over an hour, but he couldn't bring himself to go there. He had gone through plenty of scenarios of what would happen if he appeared on her doorstep. One: Kage would answer, as usual; see him and punch his lights out. Two, he could _try_ to sneak into Tsuki's room, but if she was really angry, which she probably was, then she would push Kai off of her window sill and to his death…or towards a broken neck, which ever. There were much more, but he couldn't take it. Kai buried his face into his hands. He chuckled. _'Heh…I just proved Kage's theory of me being 'an unreliable playboy who's out to get his sister…' I'm so stupid.'_ Kai leaned back and ran a hand through his hair. He started the car's engine. _'No point sitting here and moping. I came here to set things right again…hopefully.'_

xxxxxxxxx

Kage was in the kitchen, drinking coffee. He couldn't sleep at all last night. _'Heck, I bet no one slept at all. I bet on my life that they are all thinking what I've been thinking: 'Why did he do it?' It doesn't make any sense. He always got under my skin and I told Tsuki flat out that I didn't like the guy, but…he continually proved me wrong…why now? After he had gotten this far, why?'_ Kage ran an agitated hand through his hair. It didn't make any sense. None of it. Kage couldn't _**even**_ believe it when Renée told him what happened. He thought they were pulling his leg, trying to outsmart him; but when he saw his sister's tear stained face, it was like being hit in the face, unexpectedly, with a brick. It was shocking…and painful. But Kage's gut feeling told him otherwise, and his gut was at _least_ 99.9 percent right…most of the time. But then, he couldn't help but think that maybe this is the .1 percent feeling…but after he thought that, he'd shake it off again. It was really annoying. _(Dingdong)_

Kage stayed put for a while, he's gut told him who it was. He didn't know if he should answer or not. Taking a deep breath, Kage headed for the front door.

ooooooooo

Kai heard the door open; he closed his eyes waiting for the incoming impact. He didn't bother to defend himself, in fact, he _**wanted**_ Kage to hit him, hit him so hard that he'd get a concussion that was so severe he'd be in a coma. That's how bad he felt. But it never came. Kai slowly opened his eyes.

xxxxxxxxx

Kage stepped aside, "I don't know what's going on, nor do I want to hear your side of the story." Kage pointed towards the top of the stairs, his eyes downcast towards the floor. He was afraid that if he looked at Kai, he was going to kill him; so he avoided looking at him at all cost. "Just go up there and prove me wrong." Kai looked taken back by his last statement. Kage didn't stop there, "Prove me wrong like you have been through all the years you and my sister have been together. Go up there and prove me that all the things I've said about you were a waste of my breath, that they were just pathetic excuses that I came up with to express my hatred towards you." Kage paused for a minute, his eyes never leaving the ground as Kai walked past him. Kage closed his eyes, opened them, and lifted his gaze to the point so he was looking at the back of Kai's head. "You need to prove everyone wrong this time. I don't even know why I'm siding with you, to tell you the truth…Actually, I do. So go up there. And don't bother coming back down until you've set things right. Understand?" Kai kept silent for a second, "Yeah." Then he headed up the stairs towards Tsuki's room. Kage sighed and went back to the kitchen, "Now I know I've really lost it. Great. I'm talking to myself." Kage took a sip of his almost cold coffee, gagged, and through the remaining in the sink.

* * *

Kai stood in front of Tsuki's door, fist clenched to knock. But he didn't have to. The door slowly opened. Kai held his breath, violet clashed with crimson.

oooooooooo

Tsuki looked at Kai, stepped back into her room, and slammed the door shut.

Kai didn't even have a second to comprehend what happened. He just started knocking her door and begging her to open up.

Tsuki slid down the door. She brought her knees towards her chest and buried her face. She felt the tears coming again. She also felt exhausted. She tried to ignore his pleas, but she couldn't. His voice was too hard to ignore. She just cried harder, silently wishing that this was just a nightmare, and that when she wakes up, everything will be alright. But that wish was also a dream, a way to run and hide from her problems, a way to escape for a while, just until she found the strength to face him, to let go.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kai banged his head on the door. It was hopeless.

"You know, you could always use _your_ entrance." Kai turned to Ryu, who was leaning on the doorframe of his room with his arms crossed. "Hn. She probably locked it."

"But you don't know that for sure." Kai turned away. "It's worth a shot you know…" Ryu went back into his room. Kai sighed and descended the stairs.

ooooooooo

Kage poked his head as Kai passed him. "Hey?! Where are you going?" Kage got up and followed him. "Didn't I tell you that you couldn't leave until you set things right again!" Kai ignored him and walked around the house up to a Sakura tree. He began climbing the tree. Kage watched him as he began to scoot himself towards the edge of the branch; once he was there, he opened Tsuki's window and climbed in. _'Huh…so that's how he sneaks in.'_

xxxxxxxx

Hearing her window open, Tsuki lifted her head. Through her tears, she was the blurry image of Kai's figure. Her eyes widened in surprise. _'The window. How could I forget?'_ Kai slowly advanced towards her. She was immobile; all she could do was stare at him as he came closer to her. She opened her mouth, but no sound came. Kai was right in front of her. He kneeled down so he was eye level with her. "I'm sorry." Kai whispered his apology, his eyes never leaving his.

That one apology, it was meant to make her feel a _little_ better, but it didn't. It made her angry, furious even. She felt disgusted by those words.

Kai watched as Tsuki's eyes hardened, the warmth gone; replaced by malice.

It came unexpectedly, it was so sudden that Kai didn't even know what happened. All he heard was the '_SMACK_' from her hand when it collided with his face. It hurt. It hurt like Hell, but compared to her pain, this was nothing.

Kai turned his head slowly towards Tsuki, his eyes shadowed by his bangs. He didn't dare look into her eyes; he couldn't. "Let me explain. Please."

Explain. He wanted to _explain_, explain what? She saw what she saw. She didn't _need_ explaining, what did he think she was, a five year old? What she **needed** right now was to be left alone. _**Away**_ from him. She couldn't even _stand_ looking at him. There are no words that could describe what she was feeling right then. Tsuki pushed Kai away from her, got up and left. Kai followed after.

ooooooooo

Tsuki banged on Ryu's door, which opened up. Tsuki went in, Kai following. Ryu looked at the pair. "Tsuki, it's not what you think. It _looked_ like it, but we didn't anything _like_ _that_. We were talking at the bar, I had more than I should have had to drink. I wasn't myself." Tsuki had her back to him. Kai knew she was listening, but he didn't know if she was weighing his words, thinking it over, _considering_ _it_…considering him. That was one of the many characteristics that piqued Kai's interest. With others, he was able to read them like a book, but with Tsuki, it was different. He didn't know what was running through her mind, what course of action she would take; but right now, he wished he knew.

"It doesn't matter." She spoke at last, her back still turned to him. "If you were able to come to your senses that fast…you couldn't have been badly intoxicated to the point your judgmental skills failed you." Kai lifted his arm to try to reach out to her, but brought it back down to his side. "You're right." Tsuki turned to him. "I'm just making up excuses. You're right. I kind of knew what was going on, but I didn't bother to stop till that last minute. I had no control. It's my fault. I'm sorry." Kai turned and walked out the door. Tsuki stood glued to her spot for sometime, before she slumped to the ground, holding herself and silently crying. It was over.

Kage and Ryu, who left the pair alone, turned their heads towards Kai, who hung his head down. They heard the door close and the sound of a car speeding away. Ryu turned to Kage, "Is that it? He's done?" Kage took a sip of his second batch of freshly brewed coffee, "I don't think so. If it is, he's pathetic. And knowing how big of a pride he has, he won't give in." Ryu looked at the stairs and got up. "I'm gonna go check on Tsuki; she's probably more stressed out and exhausted after their 'little' dispute." Kage nodded.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kai drove away, feeling defeated. He didn't know what to do. A part of him told him to just give up, throw in the towel, walk away; but the other told him to keep fighting, to get up after every hit; to move forward. But then, there was another part of him, it told him to let go; it wasn't giving up…it was kind of the alternative of it. She was probably going to forever hate him…maybe not…but she'll probably never forgive him. If he continued to pursue her, he'll hurt her more. But if he tells her that she wins, he'll bruise his pride. So why not pick the alternative, you don't win, but you don't lose either. The only downfall of that choice is: she'll never be his again. If he lets go, she'll find someone else, maybe someone better…that's good right? _'But, what if I don't want to let go…what if I want to hold on…then what?'_ He felt lost, hopeless. He hadn't felt this way in a _long_ time. _'If I never agreed to that __**stupid**__ bachelor party…No. If I stopped seeing Aya, cut all ties with her, this would have never happened. What am I saying, when does Kai Hiwatari put the blame on others, when he knows for a fact it's __**his**__ fault? (When he can't face the truth)'_ Kai was torn, right down the middle. He didn't know what to do anymore.

It began to rain.

oooooooooo

Aya sat; her head against the windowpane. She watched as the rain fell. It was a gloomy day. _'It's as if the Gods are sad as well.'_ She had thought back, up to the day she laid her forest-green eyes on Kai in Voltaire's study. He looked perfect. She wanted him all to herself, but someone beat her to it. Tsuki. From the day she saw her, she vowed to win Kai's heart, even if it meant that someone had to get hurt. She almost succeeded…kind of.

If she _almost_ got what she wanted, shouldn't she be celebrating? Or preparing a new plan? But instead, she sat by her window, feeling horrible; miserable. She even felt disgusted. Disgusted with herself. If she was wasted maybe she'd feel less guilty, but she wasn't wasted at the party, she had only one to drink. She knew Kai had plenty and wasn't in his state of mind, but she didn't care. All she wanted at that time was Kai. Nothing more. She didn't think about the consequences, nothing. She didn't _**even**_ consider how Kai would have felt the next day if they went through with it. She was a greedy bitch and she knew it. That's what made it more disgusting. She knew what she was doing, what could happen, who would be affected by it the most, but she didn't care at the time or any other time.

She ruined a potentially wonderful relationship; marriage, all because of her selfishness. If she _**truly**_ cared about Kai, just as Tsuki did, she would have thought about his happiness first. But she didn't. After some thought, she concluded that what she had for him wasn't love…it was more of a lust. And now that she figured that out, she hated herself even more.

Pathetic. That is what she is. A pathetic excuse for a well brought up person. _'I'm no better than a whore, or one of his many crazed fan girls…what am I going to do? I can't face Kai…God knows he doesn't want to see me, and Tsuki…Dear God! I don't have the right to __**even**__ be ten feet away from her…What am I going to do? It's probably too late to fix things; something like catching your fiancé with another woman can never be forgiven so easily, let alone forgotten. I screwed up big time.'_

Aya buried her face in her arms. The sound of the raindrops hitting her window rang through her ears; to her, it sounded like little bullets hitting her heart. They represented the guilt she felt. The feeling made her stomach churn uncomfortably, making her feel nauseated.

* * *

The rain came down, rhythmically, softly, swiftly. The faintest sound of 'drip, drip, drop' could be heard with each fall. The gloomy, grey clouds covered the once vast blue sky, making a kind of mournful, yet soothing affect. Some say, rain represents sorrow, tears, pain. Others say it represents cleansing, purification. To a small majority, the rain represents the dawn of a new day, a brand new beginning, the start…of something new…

* * *

**A/N:** There you go. I know it was kinda angsty and dramatic but it has to be...I mean, it is the aftermath after all, but don't worry...I don't the other **few** chapters left will be like this...maybe just a _tiny_ bit...but yeah.  
PLEASE review!!! It **REALLY** helps me to know if you, the readers like it...but if you don't want to, then don't...I'm not gonna force you... And if you have** ANY SUGGESTIONS**, feel free to tell me them...but thanks again to those who review and who like to read my story :) 


	12. Time To Move On

**A/N:** Hey readers…no…I'm not taking any frustrations out on any one –smiles- I am just going to say how totally excited I am!!! I'm almost done with this fic. Just a couple more chapters and it's finished!!! Then I can fully concentrate on my _Moonlight's Inferno_, and _maybe_ restart my _Life's One Big Cliché_…_**maybe**_…not so sure. So any way, you know the drill, read and review…_if you want to_ –hint. hint- Alright! Let's start with Chapter 12:

* * *

**Time To Move On**

They say life goes on, if you stop, you'll get left behind…I guess, I've been left behind…

"Another shot."

"Don't you think you've had enough?"

"Another shot."

The bartender shook his head but gave the young man another shot of vodka.

Kai downed the shot. It had been over a week since he walked away from Tsuki, but only a few hours since he last saw her. _'She was…she was…so happy…she's moved on without me…'_

**Flashback:**

Kai was wandering in the park when he heard the familiar laughter of his ex-fiancée. _'God…I can't even say it…'_ Kai watched behind the big oak tree. There she was, laughing with _**him**_…Ryu. Kai watched as she ran from Ryu…her laughter and twinkling eyes pained Kai…With downcast eyes, Kai walked away…shattered.

**End Flashback:**

Kai stood up, paid the bartender, and began walking. It was really late out. The streets were dark, deserted. The cool autumn breeze ran through his hair. Kai knew it wasn't like him to mope and act so…so…_pathetic_…_ 'I'm so pathetic…I should have brushed it off a long time ago…but I can't…It's not fair. Why haven't I moved on? Tsuki did…shouldn't I? But…I can't let go. We were so close…then all this happened. Yet, she was able to let go…heh…'_ Kai stopped in front of the beach. He watched as the small waves hit his shoes. He shifted his gaze so he was looking at the moon.

'_It was a night, almost like this, when I told her how I felt. Heh…she never had a chance to tell me right away…we were interrupted. And after that…I thought she didn't feel the same…until, until after the championships…that was so long ago…but now, it's nothing.'_

That same time, someone else was thinking the same thing as she gazed up at the moon from her window. _(Knock. Knock)_

"Tsuki?" Ryu walked in. "Tsuki?" Tsuki turned to Ryu and gave him a small smile. "What are you thinking about T.?" Tsuki glanced at the moon. "Just…just thinking about the night when Kai told me how he felt…I was so surprised that all I did…all I did was stare…shocked beyond belief. I always thought I annoyed him, it seemed like it…but…it was the opposite…"

"T…" Ryu gave Tsuki a comforting hug. "I can't believe you're going back to Kyoto…I still need you…" Ryu shook his head. "No, you don't…you just need to let go…"

"But I can't…I miss him…"

xxxxxxxxxx

Aya sipped her coffee, she was still in a gloomy mood…She had avoided Kai for the whole week; trying to think up a way to make it up to him…she couldn't come up with anything. She thought about talking to Tsuki…but she already knew that the girl didn't want to see her. ­_ (Sigh)_ Aya watched as the clouds floated by. Taking another sip, Aya watched as the mass of people moved about… _'If one person drops something, no one stops to help that person…they continue on…and if that person takes too long, that person gets left behind…'_

oooooooooo

"Are you going to be alright?" Renée watched as the lilac haired girl absent-mindedly folded her ex-fiancé's clothes and place them in the box. "Yeah…I'll be fine…Ren?…"

"Yeah…"

"Have…have you spoken to him?" Renée shook her head. "No. Tala was the last to speak to him…"

"Oh…" Renée's violet orbs softened. _'Kai…haven't you made her suffer enough…'_

"Achoo." Again, Kai was wandering around aimlessly around the city. Head down, eyes downcast. It was like all the life was sucked out of him…Kai felt dead…like there was nothing worth living for. He stopped at a random shop and looked at his reflection from the shop window. He was a mess. Dark rings underneath his droopy eyes. His hair was even more messier. His clothes were wrinkled and he was even more paler than usual. Kai scowled at his reflection. What would everyone think…what happened to the stoic Kai Hiwatari? _'Hn…he's gone…replaced by a pathetic excuse for a human being…'_ Kai continued on his pointless wandering.

xxxxxxxxx

Tyson and Hilary sat by each other, their gaze on the creek. "Tyson…"

"Hmmm…"

"Do you think…it's really over?"

"Of course. Kai cheated on her!"

"Yeah…but…do you really believe that he'd do such a thing?"

"…No…but the proof's right there…"

"…I guess…"

Tyson watched as the orange leaf fell of the tree and slowly landed on the creek; he watched as it floated away…

'_Why couldn't this just be one big nightmare? …Everyone would appreciate it if it were…'_

* * *

Kai sat by himself at the booth, looking at his coffee. He still hadn't thought of what he was going to do next. 

"Hun. Why the long face?" Kai looked up at to the plump elderly woman. In most cases Kai wouldn't answer, but he felt like letting it all out. "My world came crashing down…"

"Really? That's a shame…have you started to pick up the pieces?" Kai gave her a blank look. "Why? It wouldn't fit back…I'm missing a piece…" The elderly woman took a seat on the other side of table, in front of Kai.

"Hun, you're young, handsome…you shouldn't be worried about things like that. You should pick up all the pieces and find that missing piece." Kai let out a small chuckle. "Can't…someone already took it."

"Hmm…I don't know all the detail, but if this 'piece' means so much, why don't you think of a way to get this 'piece' back? …If all attempts fail…move on…you'll eventually come across a similar piece…" The elderly woman got up and patted Kai's back.

'_A plan…yeah right…' __**You say you love her…but you surrendered so easily…**_

'…_Dranzer?' __**…It's been a while…**_

'_Yeah…it has…what do I do Dranzer? …I'm lost…' __**The Kai I know would find his way…and continue to fight no matter who his opponent is…**_

'_What? Dranzer…this isn't a beybattle…I don't understand…'_ Kai waited for Dranzer's reply but was only met with silence…the mighty Phoenix fell silent once again…

oooooooooo

"Bye Ryu. Call me when you get to Kyoto, okay?" Tsuki hugged Ryu one more time. "I will…stay strong okay?"

"I will." Ryu turned to Kage and gave him a "manly" hug. "I'll see you later alright?"

"Yeah, take care Ryu."

"I will." Ryu boarded the train, turning to give Tsuki and Kage one more wave goodbye.

Tsuki watched as the train got smaller and smaller. She felt lonelier than ever. Ryu was her personal diary. She told him **everything**. She could tell him over the phone…but it wasn't the same…

"Come on kid, let's go home."

"I'm not a kid!"

"Right…whatever you say…" Tsuki took one last glance… _'Hopefully…all this will turn out for the better…I'll stay strong Ryu…I'll move on…eventually…'_

* * *

Aya was wandering around the park. She spotted Kai sitting on one of the swings. She took a deep breath and approached him. 

xxxxxxxxx

Kai was in deep thought that he didn't notice the approaching girl until she situated herself by him on the next swing. Kai turned to her and narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want now? Aren't you finished ruining my life?!" Aya looked towards the ground. "I'm sorry, I truly am…I was a selfish bitch…if I could go back in time, I would have changed everything…but I can't."

"Exactly. You can't. My **whole** life was nothing but sufferings; and when it finally changes for the better, you come along and then it does a three-sixty and it's back to the beginning!" Aya clutched the swing handles. "I'm sorry…"

"Hn." Kai got up and began to walk away. "Kai…where are you going?" Kai didn't answer her. He just continued to walk away.

oooooooo

He was again, wandering the streets, deep in thought. So deep in thought that when he snapped out of it, he found himself at the beach again. _'…Why do I always wind up here? It just brings back painful memories…'_ Kai closed his eyes, feeling the cool breeze caress his face while listening to the motion of the sea…not knowing about the event that was to take place before him…

xxxxxxxxx

Tsuki was lying on her bed, staring at her white ceiling. She had been lying awake there for four hours…the sun was beginning to rise higher… (_Sigh) _She was bored. Sighing, Tsuki got up, deciding that she needed some fresh air.

ooooooooo

Aya was again wandering around when she spotted Tsuki standing behind the railings of the viewpoint. She seemed deep in thought. Aya debated with herself whether she should go up to her and talk things out. _(Sigh)_ _'I have to try…this is my fault after all…'_

"Hey Tsuki…" Tsuki glanced at the girl. Her face adorned no emotion. Aya shuddered. _'Bet she learned from Kai…'_

"Look, I just came here to apologize…"

"Well, you did, so I'm leaving." Tsuki turned and began to walk away.

"He loved you so much." Tsuki stopped in her tracks, but didn't bother to turn. "He always talked about you…you mean so much to him…He's dying inside." Tsuki closed her eyes. "If what you say is true…then why?"

"It's my fault. I knew he was drunk. I knew he had no idea what he was doing. But I didn't care at the time…I just wanted him." Tsuki turned around, "How could you?! I thought you were his friend! You knew he was engaged to me! How could you?!" Aya looked away, ashamed. "I don't know…but he _was_ supposed to marry **me**…"

"What?!"

"He didn't tell you? His grandfather didn't want him marrying you, but Kai wouldn't hear of it…When I saw you…I was so jealous…so jealous that I told myself that I would do anything to break you two apart…"

"You got your wish." Aya tensed up at the coldness of Tsuki's voice. She never knew such a soft-hearted girl was so capable of being so cold…probably another trait that Kai rubbed off on her.

Aya let out a small chuckle, "Yeah, but the ironic thing is…I'm not happy…I realize now what I've done…I'm sorry Tsuki, but please…think it over. Kai needs you, just like you need him…" Tsuki didn't respond, she just began to walk, her mind trying to absorb what she just heard, but her heart racing with anticipation…but she didn't know why…

* * *

"I'm home." Tsuki hung her beige scarf. The sight that greeted her wasn't a happy one, but a depressed one. Tsuki turned to her father. "Dad, what's wrong?" Mr. Kishuko looked away from his daughter. The pain of catching your fiancée with someone else was agonizing enough, but this…it was more excruciating. Tsuki saw that her father wouldn't tell her so she turned to Kage. "Kage, what's going on? Did something happen?" Kage closed his eyes… "Tsuki, something happened last night…" 

"Last night?" Tsuki's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! Did something happen to Ryu?!" Kage clenched his fist. "Tsuki, you need to sit down…"

"What?! No! Tell me what happened! Please!" The tears were already forming on the bridge of Tsuki's eyes. "Dear…" Tsuki turned to her father. "You see…Ryu's fine…but…"

* * *

**A/N:** Look at that...I left you peeps at a cliffhanger...  
I know it's short...but i needed to get something out before school starts next week...  
Man...I wonder if i'll get any better...so sad...I wonder what happened...  
Well, you know the drill R&R  
Till later!!! 


	13. Unshed Tears

**Unshed Tears**

It was raining again. Not the calm, peaceful kind. It was more of a heavy downpour. The night sky became darker and foreboding; a girl ran through the rain…the darkness, she was soaked but she didn't care. ::_There was an accident…he's in critical condition…they don't know if he'll survive…_:: The tears came…but the rain camouflaged them. The wind was violent; as if the rain wasn't enough, the wind splattered more water on the girl. She shook her lilac hair out of her eyes; she continued to run…to run as fast as her legs would take her. _'It isn't fair…why? …It's just not fair.'_ The earlier events replayed in her head again. (_Where do plan to go? It's pouring out there. Besides, I highly doubt they'd let you see him._) Tsuki slowly came to a halting stop. Panting heavily, she lifted her downcast gaze towards the building in front of her. **Bakuten Hospital**. She wasted no time walking in. She glanced at her surroundings, spotting the receptionist, Tsuki quickly walked up to her.

"Excuse me…" The young, brown haired woman looked up. "Oh my! Dear, you're soaking wet!"

"Yeah…I know…" The receptionist noted the hoarse voice of the girl before her. "I…I'm looking for someone…his name is…" "Tsuki!"

Tsuki turned around, Hilary came bounding towards her. "Tsuki, you're soaking wet!"

"Never mind that…how…how is he…" Hilary shifted her gaze towards the tiled floor. "He's in the emergency room. It's pretty bad…"

"Oh…"

"Come on…" Hilary took hold of Tsuki's hand and led her to where the others were.

Tala was the first to spot Tsuki. "T…" He embraced the girl in a comforting hug. He whispered in her ear, "I know…I know I didn't really consider him my friend, but….I did consider him as the pain in the ass brother…I'm sorry T." Tsuki didn't respond, instead she buried her face in Tala's chest and cried. The tears that she didn't want to shed in front of the others could no longer be held back.

The others, meaning the former BBA Revolution and Renée, watched with sympathetic looks. Nothing they can say or do could comfort the pained girl. Who she considered as her best friend, comfort pillow and more…could well be on his way to his death.

"Hey! I came here as fast as I could." (_Heavy panting)_ Tsuki pulled away from Tala and turned to the soaked male before her. "I'm sorry Tsuki, it must be hard for you…" Tsuki ran into the arms of Ryu. "I'm…so…scared…it's not fair…it's not fair!" Ryu looked at the others and tightened his grip on the suffering girl.

"Excuse me, are all of you friends of Mr. Hiwatari?" Everyone turned towards the grey haired doctor. "…I'm his fiancée…" The doctor turned towards the tear stained, crimson eyed girl. "Ah…would you like me to tell you first…or altogether?" "…Altogether…"

"Okay…well, we tried our best, he was hit pretty hard. He's in ICU and will be watched 24/7. But as of now, we're not sure if he'll live. He's in a coma right now." The doctor paused to let the given information sink in. "He broke his right arm and left leg. He broke three ribs on his right and received a concussion…" Tsuki most likely stopped listening, by the look on her face, at the part when the doctor said, "We're not sure if he'll live," instead, she slowly slumped onto the floor and buried her face into her palms and silently cried.

The doctor paused again and momentarily glanced at the girl before turning to the rest. "You may see him…but one at a time." He left after that. Ray got up off of his seat and walked up to the crying girl and kneeled before her. "Hey…you should go first…" Ray helped Tsuki to her feet.

* * *

He looked so fragile. His handsome face was covered with bruises and cuts. Tsuki slowly lifted a shaking hand and caressed his angelic face, afraid that he might break from her touch. The tears were forming again on the rim of her eyes but she held them back. The slow _Beep_ was the only indication that he was still alive. His already pale face lost even more of its color. Tsuki bit her bottom lip; she traced the side of his face. ::_He loves you so much…He needs you…_:: Aya's words from earlier rang in her ears…_ 'What were you doing Kai…how could you have been so careless…how…'_ The moon was well up in the sky, its soothing glow illuminated the Russian's calm face. The bruises and cuts could be seen more clearly now. They were even worst in the light. A reflecting light caused Tsuki to look up and towards a dresser by the sleeping man. _'Dranzer…'_ Tsuki walked around the bed and picked up the blade. It brought back memories from the blading days.

**Flashback:**

"Like this?" (_Sigh)_ Kai ran an annoyed hand through his two-toned hair and glared at the wide eyed girl before him. She was a year younger than him, making her fifteen. Letting out another aggravated sigh he advanced towards her.

Tsuki shrank back. _'Uh-oh…I have really done it now…'_ She stared up into his violet orbs. He grabbed her by the shoulder and forced her to turn around. Tsuki was stunned and felt her face heat up as she felt the small of her back being pushed up against Kai's toned front. "It's like this Kishuko. Are you watching?" Tsuki nodded her head and watched as he fixed her form to a much better launching position. "Remember this stance cause I'm only going to show you once. Understand?" Tsuki nodded her head, afraid if she opened her mouth, she might squeak. "Good. Now, when I squeeze your wrists, you launch. Got that?" Again Tsuki nodded. "Alright. 3…2…1…Let it Rip!" Tsuki launched, oblivious to the fact that she elbowed Kai in the abdomen, causing the teen to back up, from the pain, and trip, bottom first on the ground.

Tsuki watched her blade spin strongly on the ground. "I did it! Kai! I did it!" When Tsuki turned around, she found no sign of Kai, that is, until she looked down and found herself staring at an angry Kai. "Heh…oops…sorry…but…I did it!"

**End Flashback**

Tsuki chuckled at the memory while placing Dranzer back down. A velvet box caught her eye. _'That's…'_

**Flashback:**

"Hey…why so down?" Tsuki sighed "I still can't find it Kai!" Kai shook his head. "Look, if it means so much to you, I'll get you a new one…same style."

"NO! I don't want a new one!" Kai let out an aggravated sigh. It had been two days since he proposed to her, well, improperly proposed to her because when he went to get the ring out of his jacket he found that it wasn't there, causing the lilac haired girl to laugh, uncontrollably, at his misfortune. "Tsuki…it's just a promise ring. It's fine!" "No it's not!" Tsuki began to form tears around the rim of her eyes. Her promise ring that Kai gave her after they got together had been missing for a whole week! She kept looking for it, but it was no use, she couldn't find it. Kai kneeled down next to teary eyed girl and placed his forehead upon hers. "Look…let's go out for dinner okay?" Tsuki wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded. "Okay…" Kai helped her up and watched her disappear into the bathroom. He didn't understand why that ring meant so much to her, heck, she didn't even bother pestering him about the engagement ring he forgot to give her. Kai shook his head and headed downstairs.

----------------------------------------

The clash of the waves and gentle wind was perfect. After dinner, Kai dragged Tsuki to take a walk with him along the beach's sandy shore. Kai watched, hands in his pocket as Tsuki closed her eyes, taking in the moon's peaceful rays.

"Tsuki…"

"Huh?" Tsuki turned to Kai and smiled. "What is it?" Kai approached the girl. "Look, last time I proposed, I forgot the ring—" "And you forgot to kneel!" Kai let out a low growl. "And that. So…" Kai got down on one knee and took out the velvet box "Tsuki Kishuko…will you marry me?" Tsuki smiled at Kai, "Of course…" Kai smirked at placed the diamond ring on her ring finger. Tsuki smiled and look down at her ring. She raised an eyebrow…it looked vaguely familiar and **really** expensive. The diamond in the middle of the ring was pretty big, about 3.5 karats. And the band of the ring was made up of small diamonds, spread a little ways apart.

Kai watched as Tsuki scrutinized the ring…he knew where this was going…yup. Tsuki turned to glare at Kai. "What's wrong with you!" Kai rolled his eyes, he knew this was going to happen. "Look at this!" She showed Kai her ring. "It's friggin' expensive! You could save lives with a ring like this! Couldn't you be normal and have given me a normal ring?!" Kai let out a chuckle. "If I did give you a 'normal' ring, than it would have indicated that you were 'normal'." Tsuki narrowed her eyes at him. She hated when he did that. She never asked him for anything, heck! She didn't even know he was rich until he brought her to his house…um…mansion. And what does this guy do, he goes and gets her expensive things knowing full well what a klutz she was. She still couldn't find her promise ring that contained small diamonds…around…the… _'Wait a minute…'_ Tsuki glanced back down at the ring, her eyes widening in surprise. "So you finally figured it out. What did it take…ummm…five minutes…ten maybe?"

Tsuki turned and glared at Kai who smirked. "You jerk! You knew I was looking all over for this and **you** didn't even bother to tell me that you took it!" Kai shrugged his shoulders. "If **I** told **you** than it wouldn't have been a surprise." Tsuki let out a sigh. "Yeah…I guess…but still…"

**End Flashback**

Tsuki let a small smile graze her lips. She took out the ring and placed it back on her ring finger and watched as the moonlight played with the diamonds and gave the ring a beautiful glow. She turned to Kai and caressed his face again.

* * *

The others were waiting outside…in silence. Hilary looked around at all of their gloom faces and decided to ask the 'forbidden' question. "Do you think he'll make it?" Tyson turned to Hilary and took hold of her hand. "Yeah…it's Kai after all, he's a fighter." "Yeah, and he's pride won't let him live it down!" Max decided to join in too, he gave Hilary one of his signature smiles.

Tala watched as the others pitched in their two cents. _'Hn. They have nothing else to do but to give each other hope…hope that might not even exist…'_ Tala glanced at the door…the door that held Kai and Tsuki behind it. _'…The doctor doesn't even know if he'll live…so what's the point of hoping when it could just be shattered? …I see no point. None at all…'_

Renée watched the emotions change on Tala's face. She knew what he was thinking. She saw him quickly glance at the others as they talked about Kai making it. She knew how pessimistic Tala was…but even she didn't want to get her hopes up only to have them come crashing down on her…Renée looked towards the door. She wondered what Tsuki thought of the situation.

--------------------------------

"WHAT?!" The old butler flinched. Voltaire leaned on his propped elbow, his vein clearly showing on his wrinkled forehead. He had just learned that his grandson, heir to Hiwatari Corp., was in the hospital under critical condition all because he got hit by a car!

"Profiry, get the limo ready."

"But Sir! The doctor said—"

"I don't give a damn what the doctor said! Get me my DAMN LIMO!"

"Y-y-yes Sir."

Voltaire slowly got up. He was getting too old for this. _'You better not die on me Kai. My whole corporation is at stake!'_

-----------------------------------

Tsuki came out of the room. The others looked up at her intently. "You guys can go in now…" The sound of rapid hustling brought Tsuki's attention towards the end of the hall where Voltaire Hiwatari emerged. Eyes fierce, mouth tilted to make a small frown. His long black overcoat swung ferociously around him, giving him the added affect of a superior authority, which he kind of was. He took one swift glance at Tsuki and entered Kai's room, his butler stopping at the door, catching his breath. The others exchanged surprised glances at one another.

* * *

It had only been a few minutes before Voltaire Hiwatari emerged from the room. His old age finally showing on his face. Tsuki noticed that he seemed much older and exhausted than he did when he first arrived, but she quickly averted her gaze, afraid of what she might see if they made eye contact.

Voltaire sighed. His only grandson looked so vulnerable. He was in this condition because of that girl. He glanced at Tsuki and kept his gaze there. He stared long and hard at the girl until she finally looked up at him. Voltaire would never understand what his grandson saw in her. Never. Voltaire passed Tsuki, stopping shortly to make a comment or more likely a command.

"Take care of him for me."

Tsuki sat there shocked. She stared at Voltaire for a second before quickly replying, "I will." Voltaire gave her the Hiwatari trademark smirk before walking away. Tsuki watched the man go, a smile appearing upon her exhausted features.

-----------------------------------

It had been a week, and through that whole week, Tsuki came in and sat by Kai…waiting. The nurses all knew her since she came by everyday. Some gave her sympathetic looks, but she ignored them. They didn't understand. They didn't know that Kai was a fighter; he wasn't going to give up. Nope. At least that was what Tsuki told herself every single day.

"It's nice out today Kai. It's really warm. I think Tala wants to propose to Ren. I know because I heard him hinting at it the other day. I think they'd make a great couple…" Tsuki glanced at Kai and let out a depressed sigh. She let out a chuckle. "I can't believe I'm still here. Why? I should just leave you…but I can't…I can't bring myself to…" She walked up to Kai's side and ran her hand through his hair.

The doctor came in. "Ah! Tsuki. I just came to check on Kai." Tsuki nodded and headed out. "You don't have to go. I'll only be a minute or two." Tsuki shook her head. "I know…but I need some fresh air…" The doctor nodded and waited till the door was closed before turning to the sleeping Kai. "You're lucky you know that. Some give up, but…she keeps holding on. Hopefully you're listening and make it through…just for her."

--------------------------

Tsuki wandered through the park, hands in her vest pockets. She watched as the children ran by. She smiled at them. Oh how she wishes she could be like them; running around without a worry in the world. But she couldn't. Tsuki sighed and headed back towards the hospital.

--------------------------

It was late. The sun had set and the stars were the only light that shown through the window of Kai's room. Tsuki came by again along with Tala and Renée. The two teens were waiting outside. Tsuki wanted to say goodnight to Kai before she went home.

Again, she found herself caressing his face. "Kai…" Tsuki turned to leave, but a slight tug on her hand compelled her to stop.

* * *

Her heart was beating frantically, Tsuki turned slowly, her breathing becoming very rough. Her crimson orbs widened when she found herself gazing into Kai's half-lidded violet eyes.

"Kai…" Tsuki's voice was caught in her throat. Kai gave her a weak smile from under his oxygen mask. The tears of happiness began to form but Tsuki wiped them away. "Kai…you're alright." Kai made a small movement as to remove the mask from his face. "Kai! What are you doing! That could be dangerous!" Kai ignored her and removed the mask and turned to her. "I missed you." Kai's voice was scratchy and hoarse from the long unusage. Tsuki's eyes softened. "Me too." Kai's gaze wandered down towards Tsuki's left hand where he spotted the diamond ring. "You're wearing it again." Tsuki nodded. "Yeah…I know…" Kai slowly lifted his hand and caressed her face. Oh how he missed doing that. "You know…" Began Kai, "I was on…my way to your place…to get you back again when I got hit…" Tsuki couldn't stop the tears even though she began to wipe her eyes. "Stupid. Why didn't you get out of the way?" Kai let out a faint chuckle. "I was…so deep in thought…I didn't even notice until it was too late…" Tsuki buried her face onto Kai's shoulder.

"Let's get married." Tsuki lifted her face and looked at Kai. "Now?" Kai nodded his head. "Yeah. No more planning…let's just elope." Tsuki gave Kai a blank stare. "Sorry if you didn't notice, but you've a broken arm, a broken leg, and a few broken ribs! You can't leave here!" Kai smirked. "Not on my own." Tsuki narrowed her eyes. "You're insane. That hit must have scrambled your brains!" Kai shook his head. "No. I just want us to get this over with. No more distractions. No more problems. I just want to say I do and get on with life—" Kai let out a raspy cough. "Kai. Take it easy." But Kai's cough became a little more violent before it finally subsided. "Maybe I should get the doct—" "No." Kai took hold of Tsuki's arm. Tsuki watched as Kai's face became distorted with pain. "Kai?!" Kai began to clutch his heart, but his hold on Tsuki never faltering. "Oh no! Doctor! Tala! Somebody!!!"

Tala came hurriedly in, but when he saw Kai's disoriented face he quickly yelled for the doctor to hurry up.

Tsuki turned back to Kai. "Kai hold on okay!" Kai began to calm down, panting heavily. He looked at Tsuki. "I love you…I don't think I ever told you that as much as I wanted too…" Tsuki began to cry heavily. "I know…I love you too…but you have to hold on." Kai made no sign that he heard. Again his face became red and he yelled out in pain. "Kai! The doctor's coming! Just hang in there. Kai remember you said you wanted to elope? Well, let's forget about it and get married now. I'll be Mrs. Hiwatari now. Okay? But you have to hold on!" Kai turned to Tsuki, gaining his composure back for a minute. "I'd like that…I'm glad…we're finally married—Agh!"

It happened so fast, Tsuki was pulled back by Tala while the doctor and nurses surrounded Kai. Their voices were just a bunch of mumbling as Tsuki watched their blurred figure surround Kai. She began to fight against Tala's grip screaming out Kai's name. Renée came in and helped Tala.

Kai yelled out in pain again and it hurt Tsuki.

"Let me go! Tala! Let me go! KAI!!!!"

* * *

**A/N:** Hey my wonderful readers!!! I'm still alive, just been busy with school!!! So here is the new installment to my **_A Wonderful Disaster!_** Which is not so wonderful. Ha! I came back and left you with a cliff hanger...tsk...tsk...I know, I bet you want to strangle me, but if you do...I'll never finish!!! By the way the next chapter **IS THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!** Yeah! I know...I'm flabbergasted as well!!!  
Don't forget to R&R and tell me...what do **YOU** think might happen??? Hehehehe...I already know how I'm gonna end this...but I won't spill!!! So you'll have to wait for another...who knows??? Just depends on when I have the time to write and upload!!! But stay tuned!!!! See ya!!! 


	14. A Never Ending Dream

**A/N:** Well, this is the last fic. Yes…I know…Heh…I left you lot with a terrible cliffy, but now…you get to know what happens…so, DON'T KILL ME JUST YET!!! I'd like to say thanks to all those who took the time to review and thanks to all those who read my fic. I greatly appreciate it!!! Now, on to the finale!!!

* * *

**A Never Ending Dream**

It was peaceful. It was a peaceful morning; the weather was perfect, not too hot, but not too cold. The cool wind ruffled the leaves of the old pine tree. Next to that pine tree, stood a house…scratch that…a mansion. The mansion gave off a calm aura; its many windows gave light to the usually darkened hallway. No one was around. At least, not in the house. Down the spiraling staircase and through the vast kitchen and out the opened glass sliding door, there was one person. This person, sat, her back to the house, her lilac hair swaying with the rhythm of the wind, a hand clasped on top of her small prodding belly. Her crimson orbs locked towards an invisible object somewhere yonder. She was oblivious to the world around her. A few meters away, two maids were in deep conversation while tending the flower garden filled with various flowers.

"Yes, the lady has been sitting out here everyday now, every since the master left three months ago." The brunette, who was in her mid-thirties nodded. "Yes, I've notice. And wasn't it three months ago when…" The brunette looked at her lilac haired employer before continuing, "Before that awful event happened?" The raven haired maid nodded her head eagerly. "Yup. But I believe it was four…or maybe three never mind. The poor doll. She was in a lot of stress…but she's better now"

-----------------------------

The lilac haired young lady was so immersed in thought; she didn't notice the approaching man, dressed in a business outfit a smile plastered on his slightly tanned face. Stopping behind the young lady, the man bent forward and whispered in her ear, "I'm back…"

Feeling as if someone pulled her back to reality, the lilac haired girl turned, and eyes wide with surprise. She immediately leaped out of her seat and hugged the man before.

"You're back…why didn't you call…" The man chuckled. "I wanted to surprise you. So, how have you been…Tsuki?" Tsuki slowly detached herself. "I've been okay…a little lonely, but alright. How was your business trip Ryu?" Ryu rolled his eyes, before taking a seat. "It was awful…Businessmen are **so** annoying! They don't understand the meaning of 'No.' I don't even know why I bothered!" Tsuki chuckled. "Sounds better than sitting around here doing nothing." Ryu nodded in agreement. "I guess." His eyes wander to the small bump on Tsuki's belly. "So…how are you feeling with…" Ryu motioned towards the belly, causing Tsuki to chuckle.

"I'm doing fine…or I should say _we're_ doing fine." Ryu scratched his chin, "I still can't believe you never told _him_ about it…_He_ had a right to know…before…" Ryu took a deep breath before continuing. "…before _he_ left." Tsuki looked towards the wooden patio floor. "I know…but…I just didn't get the chance."

Ryu nodded in understanding and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about it." Tsuki smiled and looked into Ryu's eyes. "Yeah, you're right. I'm glad you're back. It's been three months you know." Ryu held a contemplating look, "Three months…really?" Tsuki chuckled, "Okay…maybe two and a half…but still…" Tsuki smiled at Ryu who smiled back. But he knew that Tsuki's smile wasn't a hundred percent genuine. It had been three months since _**he**_ left…and three months **is** a really long time.

--------------------------

The brunette maid looked towards her employer, she had been recently employed, today being her one week. Her aqua-green eyes fell upon Ryu. _'Oh! That must be the master that everyone has been talking about that left for a business trip. Maybe now, the young mistress won't be so glum.'_

* * *

It was past noon, Ryu had to leave because he had some business to attend to, leaving Tsuki, once more, in the care of maids and a butler. 

Tsuki sighed from her spot on the couch. She was flipping through the channels. There were so many to chose from, she didn't know what she wanted to watch. Tsuki wasn't used to this kind of luxury and sometimes felt out of placed. Sighing again, Tsuki turned the television off and got off the couch. Stretching, Tsuki made her way towards her bedroom.

"Hmm…watch should I wear…um…maybe I should wear something comfortable…"

After finally deciding what she wanted to wear, Tsuki headed back downstairs and towards the front doors.

"Ma'am? May I ask as to where you are heading? And if I may be of assistance?" Tsuki turned towards the elderly butler. She smiled and shook her head. "Uh-uh. It's fine. Besides, I really wanted to walk." "Are you sure Ma'am? I don't want you to strain yourself when you are heavy with child." Tsuki's smile widened, but again she declined. "Don't worry, it's not that far." Tsuki reached for the door's handle. "Ma'am?" Tsuki turned to the butler again. "Yes?" "Where…exactly are you headed?" "To the cemetery." "Um…Ma'am?" "Yes." "You do realize, the cemetery's half an hour away by car…and if you go by foot…" The elderly butler let his sentence hang in the air. "Oh…yeah huh…ummm…well then, Arkady, can you drive me?" "My pleasure." _'She always forgets that the cemetery is very far…what silly young lady.'_

-----------------------------

"Hello again. It's been a few weeks since I last visited you. You must be lonely too huh?" The wind swayed gently. Tsuki stood in front of the tombstone. "Um…well, I'm pregnant…Yup…surprised huh? Too bad I never got to tell you…it was too late for that…" Tsuki let a wry smile cross her features. "So…I'm talking to a grave…again…I really need to stop…but, I don't really mind! I bet you're probably annoyed with me coming and talking to you…knowing how you're not really a people's person…" Tsuki let out a small chuckle. "Three months…you've been gone three months as well you know that? Ryu came back…so the mansion isn't as lonely as it was anymore…but he left again…business calls!" Tsuki looked down at the grave once again. The wind picking up speed as it blew Tsuki's hair around wildly.

-----------------------------

Arkady watched silently as the young mistress talked to the grave…_(Sigh)_ "It has been a really long time…master…may you rest in peace." Arkady looked up to see Tsuki approaching him and the limo. Arkady gave Tsuki a small smile before opening the door for her to get in. Taking one last look at the grave, Arkady got into the driver's seat and drove off.

* * *

"Yes. No. Look, why not swing by the office and we can discuss this formally! When? How about tomorrow? Yeah. Around this time. Yes. Okay. See you then." Ryu hung up the phone and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He had just arrived from his business trip from Germany and still, businessmen just don't quit. "Man, they must be on steroids or something…I just don't have the same amount of stamina that they do!" Ryu leaned back on his seat. _(Knock. Knock.)_ "Come in…" 

"Hn. You don't look so good Ryu." Ryu looked up and smiled. "Kage! Long time no see." Ryu and Kage embraced in a "manly" hug. "How did you know I was back?" Kage smirked, "Tsuki called and told me…so, how is she?" Ryu raised a questioning eyebrow, "Haven't you seen her?" Kage shook his head. "She hasn't stopped by for two weeks, and a lot can happen in two weeks." Ryu shook his head in understanding. "Yeah. But don't worry, she's fine." "And the baby?" "She told me the baby's fine." "Okay…that's good…Did you know she never told—" "Yeah, I knew…I told her to tell him, but…you know the story…it was only three…maybe four months ago." Kage nodded is head in agreement. "Yeah…so, how's the business world like?" Ryu narrowed his eyes at Kage. "Tiring…I don't know if I'm cut out for this." "Heh…don't worry, you'll get the hand of it." "That's not it. I'm just too tired dealing with all these other business people…man! They're crazy!" Kage chuckled and patted his friend on the back.

* * *

It was getting late. The sun was beginning to set. Tsuki was out back again, watching the sun's setting rays paint the sky red and orange. "So beautiful…too bad you can't see this." Tsuki rubbed her prodding belly as she spoke. For only being three months pregnant, her belly only looked like it was still one month. Tsuki chuckled. "I wonder how he would have reacted if I told him…Knowing him, it'd be hard to predict. He'd probably stay emotionless for a while…but, he'd accept it…we were going to get married at the time anyways…until… 'things' came up…" Tsuki let out an exhausted sigh, followed by a yawn. 

"Ma'am? Maybe you should head inside and get some rest." Tsuki turned her head to the side and nodded. "Yeah, I'm a little tired from today…thanks Zoey." "No problem doll."

Tsuki chuckled, she thought it was funny when Zoey called her 'doll'. She didn't mind it at all, in fact, she liked that nickname. But every time she would call her 'doll', Tsuki would think of an actual doll. _'Heh…I'm so weird sometimes…'_ Tsuki smiled at her own thoughts. She inhaled the fresh air, held it in for a second or two and exhaled out. Smiling, Tsuki headed inside.

--------------------------------------

**Bakuten Airport:**

A young lady with long hazel hair and forest green eyes looked out the window of the airport. _Flight 2152, Bakuten, Japan to Moscow, Russia, please report to the gate. Flight 2152, Bakuten, Japan to Moscow, Russia, please report to the gate._ The young lady sighed. _'I guess…this is it…I'm going home. I'm sorry I've caused you so much trouble Kai…I truly am…I just wish I was able to make it up to you…but that's the past. Hopefully Tsuki will be alright…hehe…she will. She's a strong one.'_ As the young lady stood in line with the other boarders a memory came flooding back.

**Flashback:**

"What?! Something's happened to Kai! What happened." "He was hit…by a car." Aya looked devastated as Voltaire explained. _'Oh no…please let him be alright…'_

"Excuse me. I'm looking for a Hiwatari, Kai." The receptionist looked up the name. "He's in room 215" "Thank you."

Aya ran as fast as she could, as she got closer to room 215 she heard someone screaming.

"Let me go! Tala! Let me go! KAI!!!!" Silence. Aya stopped… _'Tsuki's here…I shouldn't be here…'_ Aya looked up as she heard sobbing. She bit her bottom lip, pushing the tears away. Aya hid behind the corner…listening…

"Miss?"

**End Flashback**

"Miss?" "Huh? Oh! Sorry…" Aya handed the guy her boarding pass. "Thank you miss." Aya grabbed her bad and began walking. _'I'm going to leave all this behind…and I'm going to start over…just as Tsuki has…'_

-----------------------------

**Later That Night:**

"_Let's get married." Tsuki lifted her face and looked at Kai. "Now?" Kai nodded his head. "Yeah. No more planning…let's just elope." Tsuki gave Kai a blank stare. "Sorry if you didn't notice, but you've broken an arm, a leg, and a few ribs! You can't leave here!" Kai smirked. "Not on my own." Tsuki narrowed her eyes. "You're insane. That hit must have scrambled your brains!" Kai shook his head. "No. I just want us to get this over with. No more distractions. No more problems. I just want to say I do and get on with life—" Kai let out a raspy cough. "Kai. Take it easy." But Kai's cough became a little more violent before calming down. "Maybe I should get the doct—" "No." Kai took hold of Tsuki's arm. Tsuki watched as Kai's face became distorted with pain. "Kai?!" Kai began to clutch his heart, but his hold on Tsuki never faltering. "Oh no! Doctor! Tala! Somebody!!!" _

_Tala came hurriedly in, but when he saw Kai's disoriented face he quickly yelled for the doctor to hurry up. _

_Tsuki turned back to Kai. "Kai hold on okay!" Kai began to calm down, panting heavily. He looked at Tsuki. "I love you…I don't think I ever told you that as much as I wanted too…" Tsuki began to cry heavily. "I know…I love you too…but you have to hold on." Kai made no sign that he heard. Again his face became red and he yelled out in pain. "Kai! The doctor's coming! Just hang in there. Kai remember you said you wanted to elope? Well, let's forget about it and get married now. I'll be Mrs. Hiwatari now. Okay? But you have to hold on!" Kai turned to Tsuki, gaining his composure back for a minute. "I'd like that…I'm glad…we're finally married—Agh!"_

_It happened so fast, Tsuki was pulled back by Tala while the doctor and nurses surrounded Kai. Their voices were just a bunch of mumbling as Tsuki watched their blurred figure surround Kai. She began to fight against Tala's grip screaming out Kai's name. Renée came in and helped Tala. _

_Kai yelled out in pain again and it hurt Tsuki._

"_Let me go! Tala! Let me go! KAI!!!!" (Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep) The tears continued to stream down Tsuki's face, the yell of 'CLEAR!' could be heard in the back ground and ECG's 'beep' indicating Kai's heartbeat could be heard. _

"_Please…Tala, let me go…please…I…I need to go to him…I have to tell him…" Instead of loosening his grip, Tala held on tighter, "I can't do that T. Come on, let the doctors do their job…" Tsuki shook her head, "No! You don't understand! I have to…" Subconsciously, Tsuki brought a hand to her flat stomach…that's when it hit Tala, "T. your…" (Beeeeeeppppppp…) Tsuki lifted her head up… "No…please no…" Tsuki kept repeating over and over again. The sound of heart monitor was constant…Tsuki felt her own heart beat stop, she fell limp against Tala. It was over. "NOOOOOOOO!!!! Kai!!!!"_

-----------------------------------

"Kai…"

"What?"

Tsuki suddenly bolted up, confusion etched on her face. She looked towards the door. Tsuki raised an eyebrow. There stood Kai, pants undone, jacket on the floor…his hand undoing his tie.

"Kai?" "What?!" Kai asked, a little agitated because his tie wouldn't come off. "What are you doing here?" Finally getting the tie undone, Kai flung it on the floor and began to remove his polo shirt while replying. "If you've forgotten, I live here. This is my mansion, remember? After we got married we moved in here." Kai looked at Tsuki skeptically, because she still held the 'I'm so lost' look. Kai growled, he was beat, all he wanted to do was lie down and sleep; but his stupid shirt button wasn't cooperating with him.

"I know that…but…what are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to back for another month?" Letting out a relieved sigh, Kai removed his shirt and flung it somewhere around the room and slipped his pants off. "Change of plans. Why? Didn't you miss me?" Tsuki smiled as Kai got on the bed, and collapsed on the pillow, face down. "Of course I did! I just wasn't expecting you!" Kai mumbled something but Tsuki didn't catch it. "What?" Kai turned his head towards her. "I said, does it matter? I here any ways." Kai closed his eyes. "I guess…Ryu's back." "So." "Did he know you were coming today? He does work with you." "No…can you stop with the questions until tomorrow? I tired. I need sleep."

Tsuki laid back down, facing Kai. She ran her hand through his hair and smiled when he heard Kai 'purr'. Kai opened a lazy eye and stared at Tsuki. "What were you dreaming about?" "Huh?" "When I came in, you called my name. What were you dreaming about?" Tsuki turned crimson. "Uh…" Tsuki turned around so she was facing away from him. Kai propped himself on his elbow and scooted closer to Tsuki. "So? What was it? It wasn't something…_perverted_…was it?" Kai smirked, nuzzling Tsuki's neck. "What?! Of course not! You're such a perv." Kai's smirk widened. "Hn. That's what you say now…but…" Tsuki turned and smacked Kai on the arm. "Hn. So, what **were** you dreaming about?" Tsuki sighed. She knew if she didn't answer now, she'd have to answer tomorrow. "I was dreaming about…what happened four months ago…at the hospital…when…when I almost lost you…" Kai's eyes softened. He wrapped an arm around Tsuki's waist, and noticed that she was getting a little chubby… "Tsuki, I'm not going anywhere…so don't worry…okay?" Tsuki smiled. Kai always made her feel safe. "Okay." Kai laid his head back down and closed his eyes. "Kai?" "Hmmm?" "I…um…need to tell you something…" "Can it wait?" "Um…I think you need to know now. It concerns you." Kai opened his eyes and turned to Tsuki who was sitting up, biting her bottom lip. "Fine. What?" "Umm…Kai…I'm…um… I went to visit your Grandfather's grave today." Kai raised a brow. "So?" "Well, I just thought you should know." Kai's Grandfather had died a few days after the rushed wedding, which was two days after Kai got out of the hospital. Voltaire had been there and gave an approving speech of Tsuki, even though it sounded harsh…but Tsuki knew the meaning behind the words.

"Um…actually…that's not what I wanted to tell you…" Kai sighed, "Then what is? Tsuki, I have a meeting tomorrow—" "What?! But you just got back!" Kai gave Tsuki a small smile and caressed her face, "I know, but don't worry. After that I'll spend some time with you." Kai gave Tsuki a sly look. Tsuki smirked. "Sounds like a plan." "Good. Now I'm going to bed." "Wait!" "What?" "Um…Kai…I…um…I'm…" Tsuki looked down at her stomach, causing Kai to look down as well. His eyes lingered a moment longer on the small 'bump' before realization dawned on him. His eyes widened in realization, but suddenly narrowed.

Tsuki bit her lip again as she saw Kai's facial expression change. _'Oh no…he's mad…'_ Kai sat up his gaze lifting to look Tsuki in the eyes. The glare hardening. "Where is he?" "Huh?" "Ryu? Where. Is. He?" "He's asleep…in his room…on the other side of the house…" Tsuki didn't understand why he wanted to see Ryu at this hour and how Ryu had anything to do with what she just told him…well, with what he guessed.

Kai let out a low growl. He was furious. He got off the bed. Before walking out he turned back to Tsuki, "I can't believe you."

-----------------------------------

Tsuki sat there, confused. _'What the heck? He can't believe me?! He's also responsible! I can't get pregnant by myself! And what does Ryu have…to…do…with…oh no…'_ It finally hit Tsuki. Kai thought Ryu got her…

* * *

Kai marched towards Ryu's room. He was pissed. He was gone for **three** months! **Three** months! And what happens?! **His** wife is pregnant! _'From the look of the bump…Tsuki must be one month…but I wasn't here last month…Ryu was…so he's the only one. Grrr…What are those two playing at? Do they really think I'm that stupid that I won't know it's not mine! Heck, we haven't even done it since two days before my stupid 'bachelor' party! And that was four to five months ago!'_ Kai reached Ryu's door, and opened it. 

--------------------------------------

"Ugh…turn off the lights…"

"Get up!" Ryu opened his eyes and got up. He turned towards the voice. "Kai? What are you doing back here? I thought you weren't coming back for another month?" Kai glowered at Ryu, which caused the said teen to gulp. _'What's his problem?'_ "Uh…Kai? What's up? Why are you growling?"

Kai advanced towards Ryu, his face turning a bit darker and a bit more menacing, "You know exactly what." Ryu shook his head, "No…no…I don't think I do." Kai let out a low growl. "Don't lie to me. I know. I know that Tsuki's pregnant!" "Okay! But what does that have to do with me?!—No!" Ryu finally realized. "No! It's not what you think! I swear! I had nothing to do with her pregnancy! It's all you!!!" "I'm not stupid! I wasn't here last month! So how the hell was **I** suppose to _impregnate_ **her**?!" Ryu gulped. "What?! You got her pregnant a couple months ago!" Kai felt a vein pop. "You idiot! Does she look a couple months pregnant?!" Ryu was totally afraid, Kai was at the foot of his bed. Where was Tsuki?

"Kai! Wait! It's not what you think!" Ryu let out a relieved sigh, when Kai diverted his attention to Tsuki. Kai growled at her. "Not you too. I can't believe you! Is this pay back for what happened with Aya?! I thought we put that behind us!" "Kai! Listen to me! Ryu's not the father! You are!" "Bu—" "I SAID LISTEN!" Kai backed up a bit. _'God. The pregnancy must be talking.'_ Tsuki panted. "Okay. I know I look like I'm one month pregnant…but I'm not! I'm three! Meaning…that time we…" She glanced at Ryu, feeling very uncomfortable talking about this now, but she continued anyways. "…that time when we…you know…a couple of days before your stupid bachelor party! Well, yeah…I got pregnant…and I was going to tell you but a lot of things happened and yeah…" Tsuki looked down to the floor. Kai turned back to Ryu. "Did you know about this?" Ryu nodded his head violently. Kai let out a relieved sigh and began walking towards Tsuki. "Come on, let's go…too much excitement in one day…and I have a meeting tomorrow…" Tsuki nodded. When the couple was gone, Ryu let out the breath he was holding. "Man, I wouldn't mind meeting with a thousand businessmen in one day rather than face the wrath of an angry Kai!"

* * *

Kai and Tsuki were lying on the bed, both wide awake. "Kai?" … "Kai?" … When Tsuki didn't receive an answer she turned towards him. Kai was wide awake, staring up at the ceiling. Tsuki gently tapped him. 

Kai snapped out of his thoughts and turned towards Tsuki. "What is it?" "Are you mad?" Kai's eyes softened. "No. Why would I?" Tsuki shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know…you're just…really quiet." Kai turned so he was facing Tsuki and brought Tsuki closer towards him. "I was just thinking…that's all." "About what?" "About…me being a father…" Tsuki smiled. "You'll be great." Kai kissed Tsuki on the forehead. "And you'll be amazing." Tsuki snuggled closer to Kai. "So Kai? When are we going on our honeymoon?" Kai went tense. _'Shit. I forgot we didn't have one cause of work…'_ "Uh…soon…" "Okay…night Kai." "Night."

That night, Kai and Tsuki slept peacefully in each others embrace. It couldn't get any better than that. After everything they've been through, if the whole world wished to take them on, they both felt like they'd be the victors. So peacefully they slept. Tomorrow was a new day, a new adventure, a never ending dream, as long as they had each other…

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there ya go. How was it? Was the ending alright? Anything surprised you? Anything I should have worked on? How about this...How was the fic overall? Okay? Good? AMAZING? Eh...? Come on...tell me!!! LOL 

THANKS AGAIN TO MY READERS AND REVIEWERS!!!  
DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!  
5...l  
4...l  
3...l  
2...l  
1...l  
-...V


End file.
